Crazy Days:Remake
by AwesomeOrange98
Summary: This is the remake of Crazy Days(Obviously): What happens when Rin Kagamine, fifteen years old and a freshman in high school with little to no experience with boys, meets Len Kagane, the fifteen year old playboy of the school? Crazy things happen, and Crazy Days are made. Multiple pairing inside. Rated T for romance, swearing, and teenage shenanigans.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is the recreation of Crazy Days. So yeah, for everyone who love this story, and for everyone who was confused during the first few chapters, this is for you. And for all those who haven't read it yet, this is also for you. I hope you guys don't mind me rewriting it, even when I decided to reopen it. I reread the first few chapters, and it was really… terrible, so yeah, happy trails, yadda yadda, I'm rewriting it. Just know, since I didn't like how the first chapter started off, I'll be rewriting that part completely, I hope you guys don't mind.**

**I don't own anything besides the plot, but I'm sure you guys **_**know **_**that by now.**

Chapter One: Introductions

~~~Rinto's P.O.V~~~

I groaned, listening as to some bad rapping blast from my phone, the same phone that's hooked up to my speaker so when my alarm rang, I'd hear it. I groggily sit up, glaring at my phone. Obviously, one some sister of mine thought it would be funny to break into my phone, and set it into a song I _hate _with a burning, hell bound, STD-filled passion.

This basically has _Lily _written all over it. If it had been Rin, it probably would have been some fandom shit.

After all but ripping my phone off the USB cord and charger, I barge out of my room while turning off the music, walking three doors down-passing the bathroom, Rin's room, and the TV/game room-and stopped right in front of that she-devil's room, banging on the door.

"Lily!" I yelled, but then I quieted down, realizing if I got up when the alarm came on, my parents were still here, and in _fucking hearing distance. _"Lily, get your ass out here, so I can beat you to a bloody pulp."

"Oh," she said. I hear the fabric of her bed more, and I'm guessing she's just getting out of bed too. "Good morning to you too, my lovely little brother. I hope you slept well."

"My sleep was fine, you little shit, it was my waking up that's the _fucking_ problem." I said quickly, scrapping my nails against the wood of her door. I'm going to claw your goddamn eyes out.

"I can tell!" she laughed. I heard lots of movement; I guess she's getting ready for school. "You do seem _a little _upset about something. But I _do hope _you don't plan on taking it out me."

"Oh, no, _we _are in _the shit now_, we are motherfuckin' _entrenched _in this bitch. _You _are about to face my rage. Get out here, right now."

"Are you going to hurt me?" she sang, walking to the door, teasing me by knocking on the door with her fingers.

"Damn straight I'm going to hurt you, do you know _what the hell _you did to my morning-I could burn down a house right now-"

"Daddy!" she yelled, causing me to jump as I heard his voice answer her from the kitchen downstairs. "Rinto says he's trying to hurt me!"

"Rinto!" I hear dad's voice, and I answered him. "Come down the stairs! We don't need these problems so early in the morning!"

"But dad-!"

"Butts are for sitting, _Rinto_." Lily laughed sinisterly from the other side of the door, making me glare at the object interfering with my hate beating. "Go downstairs, listen to our father. Be a good boy, you puppy."

"You fu-!"

"Rinto! Language!" mom yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "And you father called you! Come when you are called!" I hiss at the door as I backed away slowly, sending hate glares at the door, but knowing she couldn't feel it.

As I walked the stairs, I complained to my mom. "What about my showering?" I asked as I passed her. She shrugged, suggesting I used the shower downstairs, and going back upstairs once I was done. "And walk around in my _glory_ like a little kid?"

"Don't get smart with me, you little shit. I'm only doing this because no one wants to hear you and Lily _screaming _at each other so early in the morning. It's like, only six fifteen. I haven't had my coffee this morning even!"

"But mom! She broke into my phone and-"

"I know; played that _god awful _music. But you guys are _supposed_ to do that. It's like, natural, or something. _I'm _not saying you shouldn't get her back, _I'm _saying you shouldn't do it while I'm here, and haven't had my coffee, now suck it up, and get ready for school. Your dad's cooking breakfast." She walked to the kitchen, leaving me at the foot of the stairs.

"Thank God." I said, heading to the stair to go get my clothes and junk, getting ready to shower downstairs, only looking up the stairs for a moment before ascending, wondering if anyone woke up Rin.

~~~Rin's P.O.V~~~

I ruffled my short, blond hair as I rolled on my bed again. I glared at the ceiling; curse me for going to sleep early, and waking up at almost five in the morning. I finally sat up in bed after Rinto was called by mom downstairs. No way was I going to get in the middle of _that _fiasco between Rinto and Lily-not to mention Rinto and _mom_.

I jumped out of bed, stretching, standing on my tippy toes as if that would intensify the stretch and make me super energetic. I looked around for my school uniform-a navy blue coat, a light yellow sweater vest, a ruby red ribbon, and a dark navy skirt- and headed outside my room with a nice, fluffy orange towel and clothes in hand, going to the bathroom.

I turned on the water, undress, and look at myself in the mirror. I blond hair just touches my shoulder, sometimes giving me a problem in the summer considering it keeps touching the back of my neck, but alas, and my bright sky blues look back at me. I examine my healthy, acne-free face before smiling my rosy, pouty lips, making a few faces, afterwards turning to look at the steamy shower water.

I place my hand in the shower, deeming the water warm enough for me to climb in. Before that, though, I put my hair in a high ponytail, hoping to only get a few droplets of water in it. Once I'm completely in the shower, I sighed contently, rubbing the soothing water on my skin. A delightful shiver runs up and down my spine when I turned away and let the water cascade down my back. I grabbed my orange face towel, wet it, and poured some vanilla and honey scented body wash on it before washing myself. Since I never really took long showers, I got out after maybe three minutes tops. After drying myself off, and getting dressed, I groomed myself, making sure my hair curled the right way-inwards- though I knew it would curl outwards but the time we got to school; my hair's just too disobedient. I styled it with four white pins, and my signature white bow. I grabbed a few more pins, knowing that Rinto would want some to keep his long, blond bangs out of his eyes.

I skip to my room, seeing Lily walk out of her room with her eyes closed, fully dressed in her uniform, sassy, female teenager essence pouring off of her, actually hitting me in the face. She flicked her waist length, blond hair over her shoulder before looking at me, her eyes a darker shade of blue than mine. "Oh, morning, Rin, how's life?"

"Morning, sis." I called, walking behind her as she headed towards the stairs. "Life's been pretty redundant, but good. How was your morning?" as if I even had to ask. She smirked darkly, an evil chuckle leaving her lips as she sees Rinto walking out the bathroom, wearing a uniform that looked exactly like Lily's and mine, only with a pair of pants a little darker than our skirts.

"My morning was pretty swell. Best morning I had in a while." I sweat dropped, tilting my head a bit, laughing nervously as we made it to the stairs, and headed to the kitchen. "Good morning all." Lily sang, walking around the table sitting next to mom, right in front of Rinto to spite him. I walk behind him, talking the seat next to him, handing him the pins.

"Here ya' go." I say as he holds his hand out, still glaring at Lily by the way, and lets the pins fall into his palm before fixing up his bang. Even though he keeps the back nice and super short, he keeps his bang as long as mine. He said something about using it to impress Lenka, his girlfriend, but I'm sure he just loves whipping it around when he thinks no one's looking.

"Thanks." He curtly nods, looking at me for a moment, before looking back over at Lily, who's already started eating her breakfast and toast.

"Oh yeah," Lily says, recognition suddenly exploding on her face, and she looks over at mom and dad excitedly. "Happy anniversary, you two." Mom and dad looks at her shocked, but nonetheless, thanks her and smiles. Rinto and I raised our eyebrows, hurryingly looking at our phones at the date, and, low and behold, it's November sixteenth, the day my mom and dad-Lola and Leon Kagamine- decided to tie the knot and get hitched.

"Happy anniversary!" Rinto and I yelled in a panic. We knew it was coming, but cheese and rice, we didn't realize it was this _close_. We prepared a lot of stuff for their send off to the three-day cruise they were taking to celebrate. Lily had prepared a speech, with her being third in her junior class, and the vice president of the student council, she was the only one of us who had her way with words. Rinto, who won many cook-off in his two years of high school, and had cooking trophies throughout the school, had a well-prepared, delicious cake waiting for us, and I, who was the most artistically talented between all of us, had drawn, and painted, a beautifully drawn picture of them at their wedding.

"Thanks, you guys, for remembering." Dad said, turning around smiling, placing some bacon on the table, watching as Rinto quickly reached to grab some. "Rinto, please, use your table manners." He sighed, too late apparently, because Rinto grabbed like six of those suckers, and stuffed three into his mouth.

We finished eating, and hurriedly got our bags for school, and headed out. It was pretty quiet for the three of us, considering when the three of us are together, it's usually a screaming match between us. The only sound coming from any of us is Lily's foot kicking that abandoned can. I smile as we pass the houses, even though the school was about thirty minutes away, it's really nice walking with the two of them. It'll just be me in about two years, with me just being a freshman, and Rinto a sophomore; they'll be out of here before I would, but it's always been like that.

"Hey Rin, did you finish that picture for mom and dad yet?" Lily asked, bringing me out of my thoughts, kicking the can a bit harder than she should have, and having it land a few ways a head of us. I lift my head, narrowing my eyes in thought, making a little 'hm' sound.

"Um, not quite yet." I say, shaking my head, thinking of all the final details I have to put in. Well yeah, to the untrained eye, I'm sure it _looks _okay, but to me, a perfectionist when it comes to her artwork, it has to be nothing but the best. "I may have to work on it before or after school to touch up on some final details." I looked over at Rinto, who was currently staring off into space. "Rinto, you finished the cake yet?"

"Well, of course." He said, smugly shrugging his shoulders while Lily and I gave him a blank face. Man, am I tired of the whole 'I'm-so-much-more-superior-than-thou' act. "I mean, how could you expect me, Rinto the middle-therefore, the greatest- child to look unprepared at a time like this. Of course I finished it! Quite early, but being the genius I am, I finished it quite recently so it still taste fresh. You two low lives have nothing in comparison with me!"

"Geez, talk about a superiority complex. Like geezus, shut up; we get it, you love yourself. Damn." Lily said, scratching her head, almost passing the kicking can before giving it a nice, sharp, soccer ball kick. "and not to make you feel bad or anything, but I finished my speech weeks ago. It shouldn't take you long to finish a goddamn cake anyways." He glared at her.

Oh my glob, here they go again. As they started to argue, I took the time to examine my surrounds. The colors of the houses were a nice, neutral like coloring, blending in nicely with the yellow, red, and brown falling leaves. I follow a falling leaf as it lands gracefully on a bush…

The same bush that decided to rustle.

I raise an eyebrow as I stop for a few seconds, before taking a step towards the bush hesitantly. Lily, who had a bored look on her face from Rinto's constant ranting, looked over at me with an eyebrow raised, stopping three or four steps in front of me. "Rinny? What's the matter?"

"-And, finally, you can take your oh-so-wonderful speech, and shove it-" Rinto ranted, only to be cut off by Lily, making a long 's' sound like a snake. "Are you hissing at me-" she continued louder, making me take my eyes off the still bush.

"-Shut the fuck up. Damn." She said, finishing as she placed a finger on Rinto's closed lips. She looked back over at me. "Rin, what's wrong?"

"I saw this bush move…" I said cautiously, stopping as Rinto and Lily walked closer to said bush. The bush moved more as the three of us looked closer.

"You know," Rinto started, "this is how people die in scary movies-" Rinto said, getting cut off when a figure, with a pedo bear full mask head thingy, jumped out the bush and we screamed. "Holy motherfuck-"

Lily pulled me back while Rinto got in defensive mode, pulling his fist to up to his chest, and parting his feet so he had balance, just in case the thing that jumped out was hostile. Suddenly, the figure shook, and an evil laugh fell from its face. The figure puts its hands on its hips, and I now noticed the person was wearing the female student uniform. The person puts her-then again, it could also be a boy, but let's just call it a girl- hands on her hip, and continues to laugh before reaching for the head, and pulling it up. Teal hair falls out, and the face of Miku Hatsune it revealed.

The three of us sigh in relief, and Rinto starts to yell. "Miku, what the hell type of fetishes do you have that you keep that!" Miku wipes a tear away from her eye, putting the head in the bush, and stepping out to walk with us, resting her arm on Rinto's shoulder.

"Oh gosh, you should have seen your faces!" she continued to laugh. Now entering, Miku Hatsune, sophomore, sixteen-which is a year older than me-and friends with Rinto and I, but more so me than Rinto. She has this weird love of creeping people out, example, this right here. You can see in her more blue-than-green teal eyes that she gets so much enjoyment from the act. "It was all scared and stuff- like 'ah!'" she said, continuing to laugh, leaning on Rinto as he rolled his eyes.

"Well, Miku, I'm sure you'd be scared if you saw the devil's face so early in the morning, and by surprise like that, too." He sampled, wrapping his arm around her waist as a smirk came unto his face.

"Oh ho, this is gonna be good." Lily said, crossing her arms with an amused look on her face, holding me back as I try to get in between them. "No, no, Rin, this is how they bond. Let them be."

And Miku countered his smirk with a dark smile of her own, slipping her arm around his neck like they were old chums. "Oh, what happened? Did you scrape your knees when you ascended from Hell, oh evil Satan?"

"No, but I'm sure it hurt when you fell from Heaven. 'Cause it looks like you really donked up your face on the way down."

"Obviously, you were the one who fell, because you banged your face against some mountains much harder if it continues to look like that every day." Must be a really bad time to mention Rinto and me look alike then…

"Oh, I banged a few things on my way down, and they weren't mountains. Ask your mother if you need reassurance-eck!" he yelled, getting elbowed in the gut by Miku. He bent forward and wrapped his arms around his abdomen as Miku stepped away from him.

"Jerk." Miku mumbled, rolling her eyes at Rinto before looking over at me, smiling brightly as she hopped over to hug me. "Hey Rinny~" she sang, and I flinched at the nickname, but smiled nonetheless, wrapping my arms around her as she intended to break my back. I squealed out a quick hey as she let me go and headed to Lily. "Hey Lily!" she yelled, only to get interrupted when Lily held her hand out.

"As much as I love ya, kid, I'd rather not have a near death experience so early this morning." Lily explained as Miku pouted, folding her arms and looking off to the side.

"Lily is a meanie."

"Wanna prove it."

"So, Rinny-!"

"-Changing the subject? Smart girl."

"-Did you see that new episode of Disgea yesterday?" she said, smiling nervously as Lily evilly stared at her. Her eyes screamed 'help me' while Lily's screamed 'test me', so I decided to humor Miku by helping her out.

"Yeah, I saw. It was really funny, wasn't it?" I said, starting to walk towards the school as she quickly followed. After a minute, we all started talking about random things, ranging from school, to home, to movies, to books which moved the conversation to manga, then to anime, and embarrassingly to hentai-which is a conversation I didn't talk about and happily sounded them out with my headphones.

But, of course, not without face palming every once in a while.

Once we got to the school yard, we had a good hour until school actually started. It's actually very funny considering we don't usually get to school over an hour early. Most of the time, it's because of Rinto and his 'I have to look perfect' attitude in the morning that makes us late.

I figured I'd get to work on the painting I was working on for the anniversary. The art teacher, Ms. Fujioka, allowed me to work on it for a while, and kept it safe in the art room for a while now.

I told the guys I'd see them later, and headed to the art room with a skip in step. I smiled at the thought of seeing mom and dad's face when they saw the picture. I hope at least they'd have a smile, or look amazed when they saw it. Then, it'll make all those long days of working at this place all worth it.

I had a smile on my face when I opened the door, but it quickly fell when I noticed the activities inside the room. The air was heavy and thick, and it smelled like sweat, and… well, _those _activities. I was frozen, eyes wide and my mouth hung opened as I realized what I just walked into. Suddenly, I was looking at the face-handsome; I would say if I wasn't so shocked-of a blond boy, half naked boy, at least, I hoped he was half naked- as he looked at me, shocked, before sighing in relief. "God, I thought you were a teacher." He then proceeded to send me a dazzling smile. "You wouldn't mind closing the door, would you, sweetheart?"

I blushed, every visible part of me turning red before I slammed the door. I leaned my head against the door, sliding down the door silently until I was crouched down in front of it. I was in shock, but after a minute, I realized just what was going on, and my face got too red, and I squealed loudly, yelling out for someone-anyone actually- that I could confined in, and quickly ran down to find Luka, my mature, beautiful, pink-haired junior friend, yelling her name quite loudly, probably catching a lot of attention from other students, but I don't care.

I'm in shock for God's sake.

~~~Len's P.O.V~~~

Well that was weird.

I shook my head as I let the girl out closet, seeing her fully dressed. Her name escapes me at the moment, but then again, I hardly remember _which_ girls I get with, and she's nothing special. "Well, you dress fast." I noted as I grabbed her hand, and pulled her out the closet.

"Well, I wouldn't want to get us in trouble, now would I, Len?" she purred, trying to be seductive. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, as she handed me my pants and underwear. I put them on quickly as she looked at the time, and sighed. "I guess I'd better get going, Len, my friends are probably looking for me now." She said, rubbing my arm slowly. "But if you _ever_ need anything from me…" she trailed off at the end, almost as if she was leaving suspense.

_I highly doubt it._ "Sure thing babe." I said, kissing her on the lips. I watched as she sashayed out the room, slowly closing the door behind her, and when she was out of sight, I rolled my eyes, and started looking for my shirt. "Where is that damn shirt?" I said, lifting sheets of paper, ripped-up clothes and the likes. "You'd think she stole it or something…" I scratched the back of my head. But who would steal just the shirt? Why not my boxers… unless that was what she was doing in the closet with them in the first place, stealing them that is.

I sighed as I crawled from under the teacher's desk, bumping into a canvas on my way out. Luckily, I grabbed the canvas before it fell, but wasn't able to catch the covering, and I was met with the beautiful sight of a painting with a blond male and female at what appears to be a wedding. It was so good; you could hardly tell it was painted, almost as if it just printed on the canvas. Whoever drew this must be a professional or something. This was just too beautiful for _words_.

Don't look like. I may be a player, but that doesn't mean I can't have a fine eye for good art.

I examined it more, a small 'wow' passing my lips as I felt the smooth texture of the painting, and looked for the name of the artist, but was interrupted when the door burst opened, and the highly irritated face of Miku Hatsune glared at me.

I sighed, knowing that I was probably in for the scolding of the century. Seriously, if I _wanted_ to get scolded-which I don't- I would go find my mom, and pick a fight with her, which is a death wish, by the way, but a scolding from Miku is _highly _dangerous, and no man ever survives from one.

Okay, I'm exaggerating, but it's sometimes that bad.

"Len. FUCKING. Kagane!" she growled every syllable of my name, and I shuddered. The door slammed shut as she swiftly moved towards me. "You, you are a dead man, Kagane. Hope you didn't have any plans for the future, because I'm about to end your very _existence, _right now."

"Wait, what did I even do?" I held up my hands defensively in front of my face, knowing that's where she was going to aim. She always does, and it's never pretty. "Can I at least know the reason for my death before I die? I haven't even started my bucket list-"

"Another smart word and I'll _end _you." I clamed my mouth shut, putting my arms at my side, and as Miku watched the action, she was suddenly very aware that I wasn't wearing a shirt, and immediately glared at me. "Len Kagane, I swear to the every epitome of my being, if you were planning to do something sly, I will rip you to shards-_put on a goddamn shirt._"

"I would if I could find it!" I yelled, flinching as she raised her hand to hit me. She-hulk, please no, I like living, thank you very much. "Look, look, if it's about your friend with the… _weird _nekomimi or whatever fetish, I keep telling you, you have to tell her to _stop _or I won't be responsible for my actions in the long run."

"… The Hell are you talking about?"

"Well, like I said; she was coming on to me, and _I _didn't want to be rude, _so _for a little while, we-"

"Oh my God, fucking no, Len, I will rip your tongue out of your mouth if you don't fucking stop with the… the nekomimi? - Len, the fuck! I'm not _even talking _about that friend!"

"Oh, which friend are you talking about then?" I asked; my ears perked at the mention of a girl I may or may not know. Probably one I don't know considering the only friend she _should_ be yelling at me about is the nekomimi. Eh, it was her fault, told her don't test me like that…

She sighed, putting her hands on her hips. "Listen, Len, you are a sick, dirty, disgusting excuse for a human being-"

"-Love you too, babe-"

"-And everything about you, I couldn't give less of a shit about-"

"-Feeling the love, really-"

"-But the moment little Rinny was brought into your crazy, pervert's world but chance, shit hit the fan, and a group of us are planning your murder as we speak."

"Likely story; my counter-argument, who's Rinny?"

"…What?" she narrows her eyes at me, and I shrugged.

"Who is this 'Rinny' girl you're referring to?"

"Rin. As in, Rin Kagamine, the referred as the cutesy, artist Kagamine?" I shake my head. "She has artwork all over the school." I shrug again. "The one you fucking _scarred _just this morning because you and your dipshit, wanna-bang-everything-in-the-world mind couldn't lock a damn door?"

I think for a minute, and then clapped as I realized who she was talking about. "She must have been the one who opened the door!" I said, almost as if I was in a Dora the Explorer episode. Man, now I wished I'd focused on her face a bit more. I don't remember anything about her now; well, except the face she most definitely _screams_ like a girl, but, you know, she's a girl, so…

"_No, really?_" she said, sarcasm rolling of her tongue, making me groan. "Because of _you_, Rin basically crawled unto Luka, mumbling the word 'fuck' in every human way possible." I smirked, and before I could stop myself, started talking.

"So, she liked what she saw, no?" I then started to laugh, throwing my head back, not being prepared when Miku fist collided with my stomach. "Ow! Miku, okay, stop hitting me-eck! I was kidding! _I was kidding!_" she stopped punching me, and I was left bent forward, arms around myself to try and comfort my throbbing stomach. "If it means that much to you, I'll apologize-"

"No, Len, I know you too well to let you anywhere _near _Rin." She put her hand on my shoulder, bringing me closer so that she kinda towered over me, but so that we were also made eye contact. "If you go anywhere near Rin, I will not hesitant to _end _your life, Len Kagane. And that is my promise to you."

"If you didn't want me to apologize, what was the point of telling me all of this?"

"Just so you don't be surprised when you ultimately die somewhere in the near future. Oh, and to also show you how much of an idiot you are."

She then turned around, and did her Miku stride out the door. After finding, and putting on my shirt, I made sure everything was as it should be-as messily as it was. "Rin Kagamine, huh?" I don't even think Miku _realized _just how much _fun _she's made this round for me. '_The cutesy, artist Kagamine'_? This is just too easy. Promising to end my life if I go near her? Nice. "Challenge accepted, dear Miku."

And I don't plan to lose.

~~~Chapter End~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**The second chapter of the rewrite of Crazy Days, that I do hope gets just as popular as the first, considering the grammar in this one should be a lot better, hopefully. I know for a fact that there are some people who don't read stories that have terrible grammar, and really bad plotlines, but thank all of those who liked and favored the last one. I hope this once is to your liking. **

**I don't own anything besides the plot, but I'm sure you guys **_**know **_**that by now.**

~~~Len's P.O.V~~~

I swear, if Miku thinks she's my superior just because she's older than I am, and that I'll listen to what she says to me, she has another thing coming! After our encounter in the art room, I got a plan to how this could all work in my favor. Of course, I'll make the Kagamine girl fall for me, obviously with my devilishly handsome good looks, and my princely attitude towards girls, she won't be able to resist me. I'm guessing we'll date for about… a month? Maybe even a month in a half, just to spite Miku, and get her upset. Am I going to sleep with her? No, not in the plan book; I'll never sleep with a girl just to settle a score, that's always been my rule… well, my cousin, Oliver, rule. He kinda taught me the fine line between being a player, and a dick, so yeah. That's a no.

I walked into the class room, and took my seat, the one in the middle of the row closest to the door. I leant back with satisfaction on my face. I just got a new fun game to play. I looked over as I saw my best friend, Ted Kasane, sit down beside me. As usual, he had his stupid, magenta colored hair in his long, low pony-tail that's curled at the bottom. "Guess who looks like a mess." He says, sitting in the seat next to me. Unfortunate for me, his actual seat is the seat behind the one next to me, and the one next to me belongs to that demon, Teto Megurine.

I look down at myself, seeing my sweater, tie and shirt were either wrinkled or out of place. I make it work, but geez, if my reputation wasn't getting out there before… I glared at his 'look at me, I'm an honor student' straight, ironed clothes. "Quiet." I mumble, smoothing out my pony-tail. Ted is so lucky he's my partner in crime- wait, no he's not. If I ever were to commit a crime, I'm sure he'd be the one to tell me how stupid I was, and call the cops because he 'just refuses to be a part of it'.

Geez, this guy is lucky he's my best friend.

He pulled out a puzzle book, and my mood brightens at the thought of the new _puzzle _I just silently declared as mine. But before I could do that, I'm sure I need some more info on the girl other than her _name._ "Hey, Ted, have you seen N?" I asked, getting his attention by patting his arm, nearly messing him up as he almost messed up a 'T'.

He grunted, throwing me a distasteful look before closing his puzzle book-with his pen in it- and pushed up his glasses. "I saw him at the vending machine earlier. I believe he was 'leaking' something to a client of his." He explained, opening back his book. Just so you know, 'N' is the nickname I gave my information guy. His name's actually Nero Akita, who like to call what he does info breaking. He's the second best at what he does; the first being his crush, Neru Akita, who is not related to him at all. Oddly enough, there're like twelve other Akita's at this school. "Why're you looking for him? A new playmate or a bet?" he says bitterly. Both the subjects are sour to Ted because he doesn't believe in playing with girls feelings, wither it's for your own, or someone else's amusement.

…And also because a bet in the past ended up requiring him to dress up, act like Teto, and kiss me on the cheek, but let's not get into that.

"Dude, I said I was sorry-" I started, trying to apologize, only to be cut off coldly by Ted's glare.

"Answer the question."

"I-I found another plaything." I looked down, suddenly feeling ashamed of myself after admitting it to Ted. Does that mean I'll stop? Course not; even though we're friends, we still do things that the other doesn't necessarily agree with. For me, I don't agree with him crushing on that twisty haired demon, Teto.

"Who is it?" he said, looking at me with a raised eyebrow. "Didn't you leave this morning for some girl?"

"Yeah, I did, but that wasn't all that fun. Not to mention, I didn't chase her, she chased me, and you know how I feel about being the chaser." He nodded, waiting for me to tell who I was chasing. "Oh, my new chase is a girl of the name of Rin Kagamine."

After I said that, his eyes widened, and he looked shocked for a moment. "Wait, Rin Kagamine as in Teto's close friend? That Rin Kagamine?"

"I'm not sure." I said, scratching the back of my head. "I don't really know what she looks like, but she's friend with Miku, so she might be."

"Miku?" Ted asked, and I nodded. "Whelp, you might mean that Rin Kagamine. I don't think you want to do that, dude."

"And why not?"

"Because, that fact that you haven't met Rin, is the first, not to mention her brother and sister might just kill you if you hurt her, and all her friends. There's also the possibility that if you meet her, she might just turn your cricket road straight."

"I highly doubt it."

"Okay, remember how much trouble that kid, Gumo, used to be? The green haired boy with the stoic face and goggles that used to get into fights all the time because of his bad attitude."

"Yeah, I remember him. Why bring him up, didn't he transfer?"

"Where'd you hear that he transferred?" I shrugged.

"It's just no one ever talks about him anymore; that was the first thing that came to my head."

"Well, he didn't transfer, he still goes here. What happened was that he and Rin's older brother, Rinto, got into a fight- an actual fist-fight, too-, and somehow became friends. After that, he met Rin, and she talked him out of being a delinquent, and he mellowed down ever sense."

I scoffed, and rolled my eyes. "And you think she's just going to make me stop the things I do?"

"I don't think you understand the amount of delinquent this guy was. He beat the senior class president half to death because he told him he needed to go talk to someone about his problem." I shuddered, that was him? "Yet, he obediently talked to Rin about his life and hugged her near the end."

"I hardly think one person could actually do that."

"You'd be surprised at what 'one person' can do, Len. All it takes is a kind soul, and pure intent." I looked off into the side, thinking about what he said. I mean, that's true, it always, only takes one person. But… my will is too strong to just be broken by _some _girl. If anyone's going to be influenced by someone, it's going to be her by me.

"Whatever." I said, pulling out my phone and checking the time. Where's Nero? We still have about half an hour until class starts; he usually stops by this time of the morning.

I was about to send him a text, and tell him to stop by this class, but I stopped when an arm slugged its way around my shoulder, and a shoulder bumped into mine. "S'up, bitch, how's my favorite client doing this morning?"

"Impatient. You're kinda late, and I need info." I said, putting my phone back in my pocket. He chuckled as he pulled the seat that was in front of me in between Ted and me.

"But of course, I do expect payment for my services." He says, pulling a pink, medium-sized notebook out of his book-bag labeled 'Girls'.

"What are you, a hooker?" Ted laughs, writing some letters into the puzzle. Nero rolled his eyes before kicking the leg of Ted's desk, making him mess up. Ted clicked his tongue. "Shit head." Nero smiled, acting as if he did nothing wrong.

"Shame. So, my payment this time will be…" Nero said, looking at me, trailing off the end of the sentence so I could finish.

"How about I pay for your lunches for three weeks?" I said, racking my brains to think about what he would want. He rocked side-to-side in thought.

"As much as I would freaking love that because, you know, free food and all, but you paid me like that last time, Kagane. I want something new, and fresh, and something you didn't bribe me with before." Something fresh, new, and something I haven't used before? Can do.

"Well, I recently got the number to Neru's phone because of her sister. I could give you that." Course, she doesn't know I have it, and also won't know why you have it, but what he doesn't know won't kill him.

"You lie." He said, sitting straight up, looking at me with twinkling eyes. "You don't really."

"I do. And you can have it as long as you give me some good info on Rin Kagamine."

"Rin?" he says in disbelief before he throws his head back in laughter. "Oh man, are you stupid or something! You're going for her!"

"Okay, stop laughing." I said, glaring as he leaned over the back of the chair, laughing his freaking lungs out. "And Ted, don't you start." I saw him; the smirk on his face was evident enough that he found this as amusing as Nero did. "Whatever! So are you going to give me the info for the number, or not!"

"Yeah, yeah, don't start crying, girlie, I'm getting there." He says, wiping away a literal tear as he flips through the book. "Okay, Rin Kagamine; although you may be stupid, you have a good eye for ladies, Kagane. She's artistic, A and B honor student, and pretty wealthy."

"Wealthy?" I asked, and he nods.

"Her mom, Lola Kagamine, is a very well-known fashion designer. She's very well known for her _Vocaloid _collection. Her dad, Leon Kagamine, is a world renounce doctor."

"So, she's a rich girl."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Okay, is there something I could use to get her to fall for me?" Nero sighed, shaking his head in disappointment. I don't know what his deal is. It's almost like he expected that to discourage me. Not a chance, once Len Kagamine starts a chase; he doesn't stop until he wins.

"Your death wish, fine, just don't blame me when you have to get in witness protection. Okay, Rin likes the arts, so I think if you have some knowledge of it, it should help. She likes oranges; they're her favorite fruits and desserts, so that's nice to keep in mind for dates, and that stuff. Um, she hasn't dated anyone, so I don't have any reference for you there, but she watches anime and Korean dramas, so no cheesy stuff, because she'll see right through that shit… or she'll think it's cute depending on what. Plays on the volleyball team, and she's a tomboy."

"Is that all you have?" I asked, frowning. I can work with it, but that's a little to work on. It's alright if I wanted to befriend her, but I'm trying to make her fall for me before the end of the school year. Dating her won't mean a thing if she and I don't have _any _classes together.

"That's all I can get. She's one of those girls who people know, but _don't _know. She doesn't talk about herself a lot."

"Is that so?" I said, leaning on my hand after resting my elbow on the desk. "Well, that's a bummer." The three of us got quiet for a moment, and watched the door as that demon Teto came in, dragging a cute blond girl, and my eyes followed her as she walked across the class.

"That's her." Ted said, pointing to her. And my mouth formed an 'o' and I tilted my head in thought. Haven't I seen her recently? I know for sure we haven't done anything, but her face seems familiar-

_You wouldn't mind closing the door, would you, sweetheart?_

"Shit." I said, palming my face. Couldn't have been anymore shameless at that particular moment, could I? I pinched the bridge of my nose as Ted and Nero looked at me with curious eyes. I forgot Miku mentioned she'd walked in on me this morning.

"What's wrong with your face, Len?" Ted said as Nero laughed and lightly began patting my back.

"Fallin' in love already? You've only just seen her, stupid face." Nero chuckled, and I glared at him, swatting his hand away from me. "No need to be so sour, it happens to the best of us." He smirked as I stood up. "Going somewhere, lover boy?"

"First of all, fuck you, and second, I have to apologize." I said, Ted raised an eyebrow, and Nero looked at me with mock shock. "She kind of walked in on me, you know, after _activities _with some sophomore girl."

"Kinda serves you right." Ted said, shrugging his shoulders, and I sent a glare to him. "Don't look at me like that; I warned you about doing that at school, but did you listen? No, you didn't, and let me just say, you're an idiot."

"Thanks, you're such a supporter. You make my heart super happy." I said sarcastically as I made my way over to Rin. As I walked away, I could still hear Nero laughing at me, and my face turned red with irritation. "Bite me, Nero." I whisper hostilely as I scanned the area, making sure Teto wasn't anywhere in sight. I let out a sigh of relief when I didn't, and quickened my step to get to the other blond. Don't get wrong, I'm not scared of that girl; Teto's just not normal.

Rin was sitting on a desk close to the window that had a wonderful view of the autumn trees, and got a wonderful breeze every once in a while. She was currently reading some manga called Fly High, and listening to music with really big headphones- the ones that go over your head too.

Well, it's now or never.

~~~Rin's P.O.V~~~

"Um, Rin Kagamine?" a boyish voice called, and I feel a tap on my shoulder. I read the last line of the page before looking up, meeting the face of the blond-haired, blue-eyed boy from earlier. Before I could help it, I jumped away from him, pulling my arms up in front of me, and squealed, shocked to see his face. I actually never expected to see him after that moment, and to have him here, in front of me, looking and asking for me just seems too surreal.

Though, my shock caused me to jump too high, and I fell off the desk. Still on the floor, I leant up, rubbing my poor back. "Ouch, ouch, ouch." I moaned. "Smooth move, Kagamine." I mumbled to myself. Of all the times to make a fool of yourself, you pick this one, how nice.

A hand suddenly appeared in front of me, and I look up the arm to find blond kid's face staring back at me. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He says, concern and amusement written of his face. My face takes on a red color, and I scoot myself up, and take a few steps away from him. "Hey, are-"

"I'm sorry." I cut him off, bowing my head a little as my head starts to spin, and mouth starts running. "I'm really sorry, I mean, it was rude of me to just assume no one used that room but me, I should have knocked. I'm really sorry, it'll never happen again, I swear-!"

"Hey, hey." He said, putting a hand out to stop my talking. "All of that's not necessarily your fault." He said, scratching the back of his head. "It was really wrong of me to not close and lock the door… and doing those kinds of things at school." He sent me a shy smile, and I returned it with red cheeks.

"Um, yeah, that's… true. But I was still very rude. So, yeah, I'm sorry for making you think I was a teacher." He chuckled, and I smiled along with him.

"Yeah, well, I didn't really come over here for an apology, but thanks." He said. I tilted my head.

"Well, why'd you come over here, then?" I asked, and a smirk came unto his face. I gulped and stepped back, laughing nervously. "W-well, why?" he slowly reached up and gently caressed my cheek with the back of his hand. "Um…"

"Well, that's quite simply, my dear." He inched closer to me, and I gulped again, color coming back to my cheeks. "What I want from you is-"

"-You better say 'to do well in school', because if not, you have just signed your death certificate, Kagane." The boy shivered, and turned quickly, coming eye-to-eye with the light magenta of the eyes of a murderer.

Scratch that, _his _murderer.

"Teto…" I said cautiously, looking between the boy and Teto. Teto looked at me and smiled, holding out an arm to me, beckoning me to come to her.

"Come here, Rinny. Get behind me, I don't want you to get hurt in any kind of way." I gulped, but walked around the blond boy-Kagane, as Teto called him- and stood behind Teto, looking around as the four or five students in the class looked at the two. "Kagane."

"Kasane, is all well?" he said, sweat dropping from the side of his head, and he put his hands in his pocket, smiling nervously as Teto glared. I smell _murder_ and as much as I want to help this kid, Teto scares me as much as Lily. Not more, but it's really close.

"Are you really that much of an idiot to make Rin your target?" Teto folded her arms. Kagane rolled his eyes.

"Is everyone going to call me an idiot today?"

"It's written all over your face, so yeah."

"How nice and considerate of you to tell me that, Teto. Could I borrow your napkin so I can wipe it off?"

"Are you being a smartass just to die faster, or just because you think you could take me."

"Well, when you put it that way…" he said, a smirk crawling on his face. I gasped loudly; does he really want to die?! My head turns when I hear the sound of a chair scooting out, and that Ted guys slowly makes his way over here, but those two don't seem to notice.

"You know, you banana-munching, perverted, heart-less jerk, I could easily end you at this very moment." Teto said, crossing her arms as she stepped closer to him, standing toe-to-toe with him.

"Take a number, and a place in line, _Teto,_ I'm sure there're many other people that want to end me." He laughed as Ted silently, kind of creeped his way into the little area the three of us created.

"Len." He warned as Teto, who was too busy glaring at Kasane to notice the new addition, grabbed his collar, pulling his smirking face closer to her, their noses coming in contact. What a fearless boy to be able to face a raging Teto like this; how brave and stupid. Before Ted and I could go into action to stop Teto, the door opened and Gumo walked in.

Ted and Kagane shuddered as he stopped next to me, and took my hand. "Rin, we're late."

"Late?" he nodded, and not long after my eyes widened in realization. "Late! Gumo, we're late!" he nodded again as I dragged him towards to door. "Teto, we have to go! We're late."

"Hmm." Gumo grunted, nodding and letting me drag him as out the door. "Mikuo was getting really impatient. And Rinto and Lily were getting worried."

"I'm sorry! Let's just hurry!" I yelled as we hurried down the hallways.

~~Time skip~~

"That was some day at school." Rinto yawned, stretching one of his arms, the other arm holding the covered canvas of the picture I made. "It was too long."

"Yeah, and the day hasn't ended just because school has." Lily said as she yawned into her sleeve. "The children at that school don't know how to act."

"You do know you only have to take care of the junior part of the student body, right?" I asked as I skipped next to her, and she dragged out a sigh.

"I'm talking _about _the junior part of the student body. They act like they don't have any goddamn sense! I swear, if my junior 'almost there' dance doesn't get clearance because of someone from this graduating class, I can guarantee they won't be graduating from this school."

"I'm sure that's the school board's decision." Rinto chirped in, rolling his eyes as Lily smirked.

"I wasn't talking about grade wise, little brother..." Rinto and I shuddered. Lily rubs her hands together evilly, and walks ahead as Rinto and I trial back. I swear, this girl could scare Hell Boy with the things she thinks about sometimes.

"Please, nothing illegal." Rinto whines silently as Lily suddenly turns back to… well, whatever it is it's not scary, not necessarily saying it's 'normal' either.

"Speaking of illegal," Lily starts, making it a point to look at Rinto. Although I can't see her face, I'm sure she's giving him that 'look at me be better than you' stare. "How's life been for you, Rinto?"

"Why does things that are illegal automatically results in my life?" he asked, glaring at Lily as she starts to giggle evilly.

"Because you were born in Area 51, and mom accidently adopted you instead of going to an actual adoption center."

"Ha, I'm telling mom." Rinto countered. "You just technically called her stupid." He chuckled as Lily punched him in the arm. I smiled as they began to argue with each other; better them than me i always say.

"Are you guys sure mom and dad are going to be out long enough for us to get everything ready?" I asked as we turned the corner to our block. We looked at our driveway, seeing mom and dad's car gone, and sighed happily.

"Yep." Lily said as she unlocked the door to the house and walked in, dropping her school bag at the door, and messily taking off her shoes. "Now, I'm going to go get the banners Rinny made out of my room, and you guys start with the balloons." She said as she began her ascend up the stairs.

Rinto sighed as he took his shoes off neatly and headed into the house, commenting silently about how Lily acts like a man sometime. I shook my head as I put Lily's shoes to the side nicely, and followed Rinto in the house after taking off my shoes. I sat down on the light peach couch as Rinto came into the living room with a large handful of balloons. He sat them on the glass table as he lazily took one and started to blow it up before grabbing the remote and turning the TV on.

I happily took one and began blowing it up myself as Lily ran down the stairs carrying a box full of the banner I made and some confetti. She sprinkled some on the floor before filling three small bowls of it and putting it on the table next to some unblown balloons. "Rinto, help me put these up in the hallway, and Rin, take these outside and hang them on the front door, 'kay?"

Rinto sighed lazily, taking his foot off the table and grabbing two banners and walking towards the kitchen door frame. I grabbed some of the banners and some tape before skipping outside and hanging it on the door.

The banners weren't anything special, but I made them with my heart and soul… and glitter, but they were perfect, and Lily and Rinto agreed. I stepped back to enjoy my work, but something looked like it was missing. I ran to the side of the house where some forget-me-nots Lily had planted were growing. I grabbed two of them, ran back to the front, and wove them into the ends of the banner, and nodded as I thought how the color blended nicely with the back color of the banner.

I opened the door, seeing Lily had finished off with the balloons, and Rinto had started fixing up the kitchen while Lily cleaned around the decorations, making sure everything was in order for mom and dad. "Lily, I took some of your forget-me-nots from the side to put in the banner on the door." I informed her, making sure she wouldn't blow up a building if she found out someone was messing with her flowers again.

"My forget-me-whats?" she joked. She made up that joke when she was younger, and still uses it now. I giggled a little as she shined up a picture of her, Rinto, and me when we were younger. "Okay, I just hope you didn't take all of them." She says finally as she sets the frame down and flops on the couch. "Are we going to clean their room tonight?" she called to Rinto and me.

"They're probably not going to be here tomorrow, so we'll do it then." Rinto said as he walked to us, carrying a three-layered lemon cake, mom's favorite type of cake. "Aren't they going out or something tonight?"

"Oh right, dad always surprises mom on today but taking her out really late, doesn't he…" Lily said, crossing her arms as she threw her head back. I frowned; as excited as I was, it don't think it'll last long. By ten o'clock, I'm sure I would crash and fall asleep. I hope they come back before then.

It was about six fifteen when Rinto and Lily decided that we would make pizza to eat before mom and dad got home, and for several hours after that, we kind of just played around or watched TV, and by nine fifty, I had fallen asleep.

~~~Lily's P.O.V~~~

I sighed as Rinto carried Rin up to her room, and looked at my wrist watch, seeing it was just ten minutes after ten o'clock. I'm sure dad would bring mom in at about eleven, and then get ready to take her out to a cruise that go every year. Unless he takes her somewhere else nowadays…

I slumped on the couch as Rinto came back down as plopped down next to me, putting his feet on the table. "Rinny's going to miss it when mom and dad get home, isn't she?" he said. I nodded, looking at the weather channel. "Any reason we're watching the weather channel?"

"I have a date tomorrow with Rei tomorrow. I want to make sure the weather's alright." I explained then narrow my eyes as he gets that overprotective look on his face. "Get that look off your face; I'm the older sibling here."

"But Rei pisses me off sometimes." He says as he crosses his arms. I roll my eyes; as if it wasn't obvious enough when you threw a knife at him when he walked in the kitchen a year ago. "Why do you want to date that guy anyways?"

"Would you rather I dated a girl?" I say. He gets this 'I can't believe you just said that' look on his face as he shakes his head.

"As much I care what you do with your spare time, I just don't like Rei, because, once again, he pisses me off sometimes."

"Keyword: sometimes; meaning every once in a while, you tolerate him." I said, smirking as he looked away. I smiled fondly because I know that's this is just his way of showing he cares. "You don't have to worry about it, though, little bro, besides, Rin likes him."

"Rei's actually nice to Rin, though."

"He plays with Rin just like he plays with you." I said, rolling my eyes again. Rinto's being a baby; I get that, but no reason he shouldn't like Rei because he gets along with Rin-wait. "This dislike for Rei wouldn't have anything to do with Rin, would it?" he froze and I knew I caught him. "Oh, so you're one of those _jealous _big brother types; how cute."

"Like I care wither Rin likes Rei more, that's the least of my worries." He pouts, turning back to me, his cheeks a bit flushed. "Another thing-"

"We're home!" mom's excited voice comes from the hallway. She must have seen Rin's banner hanging on the door, and got really excited; she's usually really tired when she comes home at this hour. Rinto and I walked over to them, and gave her and dad a hug. "Thanks guys." She said while hugging us tightly. "Um, where's Rin?"

"She fell asleep just before you got here." Rinto said with a smile full of sympathy as mom frowned, sighing as dad walked around us with a box of leftovers from wherever he took her. "Sorry about that; I'd walk her but…"

"No, it's fine." Dad said, taking off his shoes and putting his and mom's coat on the coat hanger. "I'm sure she's very tired from all the work she's done." He smiled tiredly as he looked back at the door, and I'm sure he was talking about the banner on the door; if he thought that was hard work, he's going to flip out once he sees the picture. "We'll only be here for an hour and a half, so I guess it would be pointless to wake her."

"Well, I guess." Mom said as she leaned one of her hands which arm was rested happily in the other. She sighed before turning to Rinto, "I'm sure you made a cake, hun, so where is it?" Rinto shrugged, leading mom and dad to the living room where Rinto had placed the cake on the table.

Rinto and I sat them on the couch as we presented their presents to them. I felt really bad about showing Rin's present off to them without her, but mom had her camera already on her-in which she had taken pictures of the door before entering the house-so I took many pictures. After cutting the cake, and presenting my speech, I placed the covered picture in front of them, making sure Rinto was recording as I took the covering off.

The look on their faces was priceless; they were so amazed. The picture almost brought them to tears, and Rinto and I smiled at each other. Dad took the picture from me, and studied it fondly as mom ran her fingers over the small 'Rin Kagamine' in Rin's cursive at the bottom right of the picture. Mom got up and hugged Rinto and me before making her way to the stair. I motioned for Rinto to stay with dad as I followed after mom.

She made her way to Rin's room quietly, and crouched down next to the head of the bed, right next to Rin's face. She started brushing Rin's hair back before kissing her on the forehead. "Thank you, baby." She whispered, pressing her forehead against Rin's. "I love you so much." I smiled fondly before crossing my arms behind my back and making my way down the stairs.

~~~Chapter End~~~

**The best thing about a remake is that you can change the things didn't really like in the original. What I tried to do in the original was give Rin a kinda misunderstood relationship with her parents, but when I read over it, the relationship in the first one didn't really… cut how I wanted the relationship, so… yeah. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, hello again, wonderful people. I hope I'm updating this one faster than the other one. I'm sorry for that long break this account has had, but I want you all to know that I am back with better grammar and storyline-I hope that last one's correct. So, this remake will probably be longer than the original because reading back on the original, I did a lot of time skips, so this one will use less of them, so happy days ^^**

**I don't own anything besides the plot, but I'm sure you guys **_**know **_**that by now.**

~~~Rin's P.O.V~~~

Well, I guess yesterday's earliness was just a fleck, because today, we just got to school just before the final bell rang. I sighed again as the teacher continued to explain to the class about how to find the hypotenuse of a right triangle, and I was left to doodle in my notes because for some reason, math comes easy to me, and I understood this before she even explained it.

It's a really simply term, and all you have to do is plug the numbers in, but I don't want to be one of _those _students who yells about how easy everything is and make other students feel bad. Plus, if I were to do that, I'm sure the teacher would have me in a study group during class explaining it to people, and I am not the most patient teacher. I look to Teto to see her paper blank, and I sighed. She's probably going to ask me to show her my notes later so when the teacher wants to stamp our work for participation, she'll get her points.

Heh, she's so lazy.

I'm brought out of my thoughts by a groan behind me. I turn to see that Kagane guy erasing furiously and laying on the desk. My cheeks get pink as I lock my lips together instead of asking him what's the matter, but after he drops his pencil, I give in and asked. "Um, is something the matter." I asked in a hushed voice, hoping the teacher won't hear. He looks up at me surprised before laughing nervously.

"N-no… just wanted to know what you got for number seven." He said, scratching the back of his head. My mouth forms an 'o' before I turn to get my packet, turning back to him with it in hand, and answer.

"I got five." I say smoothly, and he groans and face-desk. I tilted my head, scooting his packet from under him to see he got a number with a lot of decimals instead of a five. I scan the paper for an error and point it out to him. "You used the wrong number here."

"What?" he says, looking up from his depressed cocoon. "How did I? I read the problem correctly, and plugged in the numbers."

"No, you didn't." I giggled as I pointed to the part that confused him. "First of all, it says the legs are three and four, and you made three the _largest_ side of the triangle."

"Oh." He said, looking to the side in thought, then looked up as if he had an epiphany. "Oh~"

"Yeah~" I said, nodding my head as he did his. I then pointed to the diagram of the triangle, labeling it as 'a', 'b', and 'c' so it's clearer for him to set up the equation. "The legs, which are the smaller sides-these two-are 'a' and 'b' in the equation, so when you have the numbers here, you plug them in on the left side of the equal sign." I looked up, seeing him paying attention, even nodding along as I continued. "And the hypotenuse-the largest side, here-is always 'c', so you if you don't have this it stays 'c2', okay?"

"Wow, this makes a lot of sense when she's not explaining it." He said, picking up the paper and looking down at his answers. I nod, laughing as I noticed he was referring to the teacher. After that, I didn't noticed we had started talking about things that wasn't math until the teacher called us, asking if we had something we wanted to share with the class.

We apologized, and she walked around passing out a worksheet that the class had to finish for homework as the rest of the class finished the notes for today. Since I'd already finished, I started my homework, and finished in recorded time. I fanned myself; it was only third period, and I'd already been to my language class, gym, and math… I need to talk with my counselor because whoever decided I should have those classes in the morning needed a stern talking to, and I mean it.

I tided my desk as Teto set her stuff down on my desk, and I don't even bat an eyelash as I pass her my notes and homework. "So early in the year, and you already know the drill." She laughed, starting to copy the work while humming happily. "I swear, Rin, you're the best, did you know that?"

"Hmm, you could stand to tell me more." I said smugly as I brought out my drawing notebook, finishing the stretch I started yesterday of Lily. We had about fifthteen minutes before the end of class; therefore, ten minutes before the teacher scanned the room for notes to stamp. I peeked behind me to see that Kagane had turned to talk to Ted as he moved up into Teto's seat. I finished my stretching and went over everything for final details.

"Rin, have you been talking to Kagane lately?" Teto whispered, making me look up from my drawing to see she's gotten closer to me.

"Um, why?" I asked, putting my pencil in my book, and closing it, opening my bag and putting the book in nicely. I nervously laugh as she scoots closer to me, and turned away from her when she narrowed her eyes at me. "I plead the fifth."

"So you have been chatting it up with that boy." She said, folding her arms as she sat back in the seat. "I've warned you about that, Rin. It's not safe."

"Teto, I can take care of myself." I sighed, popping my arm on my desk and leaning on it. "Besides, he's not flirting with me all that much. He's acting like a normal, human being."

"Acting, being the key word, Rin." I jump as she leans forward, pointing a finger at me. "I'm sure that one has some alternative motive and as soon as you let your guard down, he'll jump, and just like that, he's leaving you all heartbroken and junk."

"Teto, I'm sure that's not it." Of course, I've talked to him yesterday and in gym, he doesn't really seem like he's going to do anything bad. I don't see what she and Miku are making such a huge fuss about. Lily even seems okay with most of this; although I haven't asked Rinto about it yet, I'm sure he sees it as the same way I do.

"I'm sure that's it, Rin, haven't you heard of his reputation?" Teto said and I sighed as I leant back in my seat.

"Teto, have you heard about yours?" I asked, crossing my arms as she pouted. "Accordingly to the rumors, you fought Godzilla and the Avengers at the same time and won. Not to mention, you're somehow an alien who crawled through the Earth's crust to live our her days as a normal teenager until the mother ship comes back to get you-"

"-Okay, you just made that one up!" she yelled, jumping out her seat and poking my nose with her finger as I laughed. She sat down as she apologized to the teacher for disturbing the class with her yelling. After minutes of useless chattering about how Len was bad for me, and I shouldn't see or talk to him ever again, the bell rang, and we collected our things and parted ways.

As I walked to my choir class, I started to consider what Teto said to me, but I shook it off. There's no way I _can't _just stop talking to Len; he's too good at volleyball not to challenge every once in a while.

~~~Mikuo's P.O.V~~~

I sighed as I walked outside with Miku by my side. I peeked over at her, and she seemed to be a bit nervous, but had a small smile on her face, and that made the stupid plan worth all of this.

Yesterday after Gumo brought Rin to our class a few days ago, she planned that on Friday-which is today- she and Teto would make Miku spill her lunch, and forget her wallet-I think they promised to pay for her or something like that-then I'd come heroically and share my food with her. At the time, I was pretty sure the plan would fail, but I still spent an hour making lunch for two before school started.

I still can't believe I had gathered the courage to even share a lunch with me.

When we finally got to my usual eating place which was just the bleachers on the soccer field where a friend of mine, Ted, had gym this period.

Miku and I sat there for a few seconds in complete silence before she looked over at me and laughed nervously. I almost face palmed; I'd forgotten I was the one with the lunch. After realizing this, I laughed nervously myself before opening the box, pulling out an eating utensil. "Crap." I cursed. Miku looked up from the box for raise an eyebrow at me.

"What happened?" she asked, looking around for something that would be wrong with a frown on her face. I put a hand on her shoulder to make her look at me.

"No, it's nothing… it's just I… I only have one eating utensil, so…" I said, waiting for it to sink in.

"…oh." She said after a minute. I scratched the back of my neck as I handed her the lunch box, and she looked at me curiously. "What are you-?

"You can have it." I said, waving a hand off at her as if it didn't matter. "I'm not that hungry anyways, so it's fine if you take it." Her eyes filled with worry and panic as she looked between me and the box.

"B-but I-! Y-you! I-I couldn't possibly eat all it myself!" she complains, showing me all the food I made, causing me to chuckle a bit into my hand. This girl… she's just really cute sometimes. "N-not to mention, it's yours! I can't just take it from you!"

"There's only one set of utensils." I said, putting the utensil on the box, trying to show her I was completely alright with letting her take the lunch for herself. I chuckled when she puffed out her cheeks and pouted. "Look, it's fine; I don't mind if it's you." At the looks of it, her cheeks flared a bit, but nonetheless, she continued to pout, but then she opened the box, and picked up some of the solid food I made.

"Fine." She said before using the utensil to hold some food to my mouth. "B-but… but I have to feed you as well." She declared, and my cheeks flared up at the statement. "N-no arguments, okay! You made the food, so it's only fair you get to eat it too! I'm not running a bully train here, so I refuse to eat all of your food! Now say 'Aw' please." She said, a small smile graced her face as I hesitantly opened my lips.

I eat the food and she giggled as she picked up some more food and ate it. I blushed and mentally scolded myself; I'm acting like such a girl! They're the ones who are supposed to be all blushy-blushy about this type of stuff, yet Miku's the one who's calm grapes about it. Miku called me to place another piece of meat in my mouth, and I blushed once she looked away. As the period passed, we talked and I tried to make it the less awkward since I was about three seconds from fainting because of all the indirect kisses I'd just gotten.

Don't look like that; I'm a manly man.

"Hey, Mikuo, do you know him?" Miku said suddenly, pointed out into the field as Ted made his way to us. I nodded as he put his gym shirt-which had been around his shoulders-back on.

"Hey, what's up, Ted?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as he fanned himself while looking between Miku and me.

"I was just wondering why you were invading my gym period?" he said, looking between Miku and me, with the unspoken words of 'with Miku' and I rolled my eyes.

"Grabbing a bite to eat in a remote location where there're no one to mess with us?" I asked as Miku closed the uneaten remains in the box, shaking her head as a giggle passed her lips. He gives me a knowing smile and I looked away, knowing he was probably going to use this to tease me about later.

Great, as if I needed to be blackmailed by Ted of all people.

"Hello, Ted, it's a nice day to have gym outside, isn't it?" Miku said, putting the somewhat empty box on the ground next to her feet, smiling as she folded her hands on her lap. He nodded.

"Yeah, considering it rained earlier, I guess; but I suppose it'll make soccer practice a bit exciting, no?" they laughed and I rolled my eyes; soccer talk. The conversation steered from there, ranging from lots of things, and the awkwardness that started between us quickly faded, even after Ted ran off to play some sport with his gym buddies.

Not long after he left did the gym teacher blow his whistle, signaling it was time for the gym period to head back to change. Miku and I followed behind the class, not wanting to wait the extra ten minutes outside when there was a high chance of rain again. We talked about what class we had after this, and I told her I had chemistry with her friend Teto, and she laughed, saying she got what I meant. I took me a minute, but I laughed along with her as she shoved me.

She apparently had Trig with Luka, and I congratulated her for being such a huge nerd and getting into such a smart person's class to which she playfully punched my arm. We walked around the school until the bell rang, once it did, I silently thanked Rin and Teto.

Not to their faces, of course, I don't want them to think I was actually grateful to them or anything.

~~~Len's P.O.V~~~

I groaned against the electric piano as our shy teacher talked about having collaborations with the choir class who had this same period. I sighed, hopefully and unhopefully she'd let us pick our partners. Hopefully because then I could pick a good singer, unhopefully because only God knows how much I hate the '_oh, Len, let's be partners'_ and the '_Len, you're so good at this'_ or the '_oh, Len, you're so good with your fingers!' _I just want a partner who actually appreciates the music I make and not the sex I give…

Though, I'm sure that's particle my fault too.

I sighed as the teacher left the room to get the choir director, Ms. Yumi, who insists we call her by her first name, and her students. The class erupted into chatters of who they're going to pair with. Nero, who usually ditches this class, pulled up a chair next to me. "I bet you're really excited about this collab, lover boy." He says as he sits next to me. I roll my eyes at the nickname; he's been calling me that since yesterday, even in texts.

"And why would be?" I said, leaning on my arms, making sure not to touch any of the keys so I don't making some unnecessary sound that hurts my ears. He mockingly smiles as he starts to talk.

"Well, Rin's in this choir period," my ears perked, and I looked at him with amusement in my eyes. "And no one seems to be planning to ask her to be pairs with." I leant up with a smirk on my face.

"Interesting." I said as the door opened and our piano instructor walked in, followed by Ms. Yumi and her class. I scanned the group of students for that somewhat familiar blond head and bow, and found her chatting with Neru. I elbowed Nero, pointing to the cellphone addict and nearly laughed as his face brightened up. If he had ears and a tail, they'd both be wagging.

"Alright, student," Ms. Yumi said, loudly and excitedly, just like she always does, "Mr. Kento and I will now let you pick your partners. One piano student, one choir student; do I make myself clear?" we all yelled our agreements. "Once you have a partner, come to us and we'll approve as long as we know you'll be working, and not goofing off most of the time."

Students fanned around to meet up with their friends, and I moved out of my desk, avoiding most of the girls I was sure was going to try to get me to be their partner; some who did get to asked were politely denied, and walked away with pouts didn't work.

I soon saw Rin, standing by the teacher's desk in the front of the class, her back to me, looking down and fumbling with her fingers. She must have not known anyone in this class, so she didn't search out anyone. I lightly tapped her shoulder, and she turned around, a smile coming on to her face as she let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness." She laughed, putting a hand over her chest. "I didn't know anyone in this class. I was sure Ms. Yumi was going to assign me a partner."

I chuckled a little as I put my hands in pocket, peaking at Nero from the side of my eye, seeing him laughing with Neru before bringing my attention back to Rin. "Yeah, luckily I was here, huh?" she nodded her head, "So, do you want to be my partner?"

She nodded excitedly, holding her hand out for me to shake. "Yep, Rin Kagamine, please take care of me." She sang with the widest, most innocent smile anyone from this school has given me in a while and I was almost thrown off.

I swallowed the extra saliva in my mouth because my throat was suddenly very dry, and I coughed softly before actually reaching out and shaking her hand. "Likewise, I look forward to working with you, Rin." I said, for once not flirting, or with anything hidden in my voice; I genuinely couldn't wait to work with her.

She was the first to pull her hand away, "So, should we work now, or do you want to work on it later?"

"I'm actually alright with whatever you want to do." I offered, signaling her to follow me back to my assigned piano. She did, and we walked back to it side-to-side, and I couldn't help but feel like everyone was people were looking at us as we did, but by what I heard, no one really minded what we were doing. "Anytime you're ready, I'm game. I always have downtime."

"Well, we have time today, and since my brother has a club afterschool, I can stay today until a certain time, is that alright with you?" she explains as she sits in Nero's past seat, setting down her bag and things.

"No, that's perfect; I can make it." I said, mentally reminding myself to make sure my schedule today afterschool. "So, do want to make a song, or cover a song or…"

"Oh!" she said, starting to rummage through her bag before pulling out a few sheets of paper. She handed them to me before scratching the back of her head, embarrassed. "I was really excited when Ms. Yumi told us a few days ago, so I looked for a few old songs I made and found this one."

"Rolling Girl?" I asked, looking the song over; the lyrics are pretty… sad, in a way, but nonetheless, it was a very meaningful song.

"Oh, yeah, Miku made that one actually." She explained. "She made it for me in seventh girl, I think. I was actually really happy when she made it, because I didn't think she would. She even sang it for me one time or another."

"So you want to sing it as a thank you?" I asked, sitting the seat music on the stand and pulling my ear plugs from my pocket to plug into the piano as I looked over the notes. "I hadn't realized Miku could make music." I mumbled before I could help myself.

She rolled her eyes. "I hadn't realized you could read music." I peeked over at her through the end of my eyes, and smirked as I leaned back, looking at the smug look she suddenly got on her face. Would you look at that, kitten got claws.

"Touché." I laughed as she stretched, with arms over her head, and her back arched perfectly, I couldn't help but look over her figure. It was very petite, but cute. Though, most of my targets have been curvy, or very busty, this didn't seem to bother me as much as it did with the others, and I didn't like it. With a frown on my face, I turned away from her, shaking my head to try and get some clear thoughts into it.

"So, what kinds of music do you keep in your binder?" she asked, pointing to the yellow binder lying on the ground next to me. I picked it up, handing it to her in a sorta 'look for yourself' motion, so I was a bit thrown off when she giggled, the sound small and bell-like, chime-like almost.

"What's so funny?" I said, a bit offended that she started laughing at my music choices. I didn't think there was anything in there that was laughable; you never, and I repeat never, insults a man's music.

"No, no; don't look so offended." She says, waving off my look with a hand, trying to calm me down. "I'm sorry, I just hadn't realized you were so…let's see, how do I say this without making you upset…" she said, looking away from me with a shy smile on her face, her cheeks painted a light pink from amusement. "Ah! An anime nerd."

She laughed as I jolted, my cheeks taking up color this time. "W-what makes you say that!" I bellowed before looking quickly around the room, making sure no one noticed me yelling. They hadn't; they were all too busy in their own conversation.

She turned the binder to me, showing me the sheet music. "These are anime songs." She said, pointing to the title before trailing her finger over to the composer. "Yuki Kaujira; a very skilled composer, known by her fans for making music for _anime _with a dark undertone."

I scoffed, looking off to the side as she explained. "H-how do you know I didn't just grab the first music sheets I saw?" I said, peeking over at her, sure I was pouting at this point.

"No one just 'come across' sheet music from Yuki Kaujira." She said, a smirk on her face as she leaned closer to me, closing the binder before holding it to her chest. If I was anyone else, I'd think she was flirting with me. "Not to mention all the music in her is by her."

Damn.

"Fine, you got me." I said in defeat.

"I knew that already." She said, sitting back with satisfaction on her face. Oh, I swear, she is going to get it. "But really, I think it's pretty cute." She said as she put the binder on the ground nicely. I perched my lips; she just technically called cute, and while I am very fine with getting a compliment once or twice, she called me cute. "Though I'm not one to judge a person on their choice of music, I feel you're not really acting the way you want for some reason."

My breath caught my throat as she said that. "Are you… are you suggesting I'm acting?"

"Oh, don't get me wrong, it's just some stupid guess. I'm not mind-reader." Well, you could have fooled me. Her guess kinda threw me into a loop, and hit me in the gut.

"Well, how do you say I act?" I asked, really curious all of a sudden. "I mean, if you had to guess."

"Um, let's see," she tilted her head back, looking at the ceiling. "I'd say you were a popular geek." She folded her arms, and I looked at her with a confused face. "Like one of those guys who's surrounded with people, but has a certain shyness to them. I don't know if that describes the way I actual think you should be, but the you right now doesn't seem happy with the way your life is right now."

I bit my lip to keep from asking anymore questions about that topic, even though I wanted to ask more. "… So do you make music too?" I asked; she must have understood I wanted to change the subject, because she nodded and sat straight up in her seat.

"Yeah, but they're usually hard rock covers sometimes, but I do make my own music most of the time, I don't usually tell anyone because they usually ask to see them, though." I nod, and we get into a conversation about what types of genre we listen to, play, and write. As weird as it is, Rin listens to a lot of classical music, or anything with a violin and piano in it, but all she usually writes are fast paced, rock like songs. As for me, I differentiate between the multitudes of music, seeing how musical my parents are.

After that conversation ends, we put in one ear plug and listen to me play through the music she brought. She tells me that I play well, and I thank her; i mean, what would you expect, I have been playing since I was five. After the four or five minutes of me perfecting my playing, we rest, watching the rest of the class work on music, or try to practice playing and getting scolded by their partner for messing up, or just plan goofing off.

"I'm really hungry." Rin says out of nowhere, sliding down the chair, and her shoulders already on the top of the back part of the chair. "I want a breakfast sandwich." She looked at me with a very bored expression.

"I'm sure all the fast-food places stopped serving breakfast a few hours ago." I said, hesitantly patting her bow that I could have sworn twitched at the feeling, "None of them will serve you any breakfast items."

"They will if I have a gun." The words slipped off her tongue so fast, I was shocked; my mouth fell opened, my eyes widened, and for a moment I just stayed like that before I retracted my hand from her head to cover my mouth because,_ oh my God_, that was so freaking unexpected it was funny.

"_Pfft—_" I covered my mouth, because I wanted so bad to laugh, really laugh, and I didn't want people to look at us weirdly. She looked at me funny, like I was the one who technically planned to threaten a fast-food joint with a gun for breakfast.

"What's wrong with you?" she said, an eyebrow raised and I nearly laughed at how nonchalant she was. I'm sure my face was getting pretty red because I had to hold my breath so I wouldn't laugh. She noticed my reluctance to laugh, and made her duty to make me do so by making funny faces, and telling other kinds of jokes.

At last, the bell rang, and let out a sigh of relief as well as a few chuckles. I started packing my things as Rin threw her bag over her shoulder, and walked away, raspberry-ing me on her way out. When my stuff was good and packed, and I made way out the door, Nero slugged his arm around my shoulders like he always does. "Damn, lover boy, you really don't realize, do you?" he said, walking with his arm on his shoulder, and unlocking his phone.

"First, I asked you to stop calling me that. Second, what are you talking about?" I asked as he went to his pictures, and handed me his phone, taking his arm off me and walking backwards to look at me, face-to-face. "What's this?"

"I just think you have very interesting expressions with Rin around, don't ya' think?" he said as I looked through the pics. As I went through them, I didn't have my usual cool as ice expressions and princely smiles, but instead small blushes and some goofy looking smiles. _I'd say you were a popular geek. _Rin's voice rang in my ear and I frowned. "Any reason you're not acting like playboy Len with her? Huh, lover boy?" he says, smirking as if he's got something over me.

"Shut up." I said as we stopped by my locker, Ted already waiting there for us to go to our next class. I put in my locker combination, open my locker, and grab my chemistry binder out the locker. "I don't know what happened… it's like she read me like a book."

"Rin?" Ted asked as he pushed himself off the locker next to mine, and I knock my head against my own locker as I sighed in frustration. He laughed, a smirk coming onto his face in an 'I told you so' kind of way.

"I hate how you already know who I'm talking about." I groan as I push myself off the locker, put the lock back in, heading to class with those two in tow.

"I told you; you don't want to get involved with Rin Kagamine like that, it's basically suicide to your whole 'playboy' charade." He put air quotes around playboy.

"Don't say that as if it's just some type of title that I can't live up to." I grumbled as I seen Miku walk into the same class we were heading to. I try not to think too much about the whole 'Rin reading me' thing, but no matter how much I try to push it aside, it bothers me to no end. This is technically the first encounter I had with Rin, and she's already made me drop the playboy part of my personality. What is she, some type of alien? Being next to her make a person act like they—

No, never mind it.

After that class, I went to go find Gumo; I wasn't friends with the guy, and of course, he did scare me a bit, but I wanted to make sure what Ted said to me yesterday was true at all. If it was… well, this may be a bit harder than I thought.

I saw him walking Gumi, a friend from his before days, their backs facing me. I hesitantly and silently walked closer to them, cautiously tapping Gumo on his shoulder. He turned to me with an eyebrow raised. "Yes?" he said, turning to me with crossed arm. Gumi told him that she was going ahead and he nodded to her before looking back to me. "_Yes_?" he pressed.

"Um," I said, jumping slightly as he began to look impatient. "I was wondering i-if I could talk to you… about Rin?"

"Kagamine?" he asked, his eyes softening a fraction at the mention of her. I nodded before he looked me over, slightly glaring at me. "What do you want her, Kagane?"

"I just wanted to ask you a few questions regarding your… relationship with Rin." I said, shoving my hands in my pockets while looking at the ground, making it a point not to look him dead in the eye.

"We're not dating if that's what you wanted to know."

"No, no; it's not." I said, still looking at the ground as curiosity crossed Gumo's face. "I just… um, I don't want to come off as rude… um, well, but um—"

"Spit it out already, kid; I got places to be."

"Sorry. I was just wondering if the rumor… about Rin being able to change you… was that, you know, true?" I asked, finally looking up at his face. He sighed deeply, putting his hands in his pocket and nodding his head. "Oh."

"Are you targeting her?" he said after a moment of silence. I looked up shocked at the question. Does everybody call what I do 'targeting'?

"What?"

"C'mon, Kagane, I'm not slow. After the year you've been here, you never cared about how Rin helped me out, and now all of a sudden, you care? Sorry, buddy, it doesn't work like that. Are you targeting her or not." I was silent of a moment, and he took that as his answer. "I see." I turned away from me, probably heading to his class. "Although I don't actually believe 'playboy' Len can win Rinny's heart, good luck. But do realize: I am Rin's friend before anything, so the moment I hear you've made her cry, best believe you'll have to face me— after you face Rinto, of course, and none of it's going to be pretty."

After he was gone, I leaned against the locker next to me, realizing not only did I not get all the details I wanted, but also that Rin was a very dangerous target; it almost make me wish I hadn't started this chase, but I can't just give up it now that I've started it. I sighed as I started to class—

A class I had with Rin.

I groaned, I would ditch it, but this would be the third time in a row, and I don't really want all the extra work I have to do to increase. Luckily, Ted was also in the class, but I hadn't realized I had all these classes with her; it's bad enough I have her in one extra class for this rest of this week, and next week. I couldn't even help that I was feeling a bit giddy about being able to talk with her deep down inside.

I trudged to class, and got there just as the bell rang. I looked to the teacher's desk just to see a substitute. Great, I came here for nothing after all. I searched for Ted, and groaned silently when I saw him talking Rin and Teto with four desks made in a circle. I could swear I could hear fate laughing at me as I walked over to the two, setting my book bag down on the desk sitting next to Ted, the only unoccupied desk. "Hey." I said, nonchalantly as I stared down at my desk, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone.

Rin and Ted greeted me, but Teto glared; I could feel the hateful gaze coming from in front of me. "Kagane."

"Yeah, yeah; hello Teto." I said, already emotionally drained, and not feeling up to a verbal battle with her. The three of them looked shocked, looking at each other before looking at me. "What?"

"Are you alright, Len?" Rin asked, a worried smile sat upon her face, and I straightened my back, sitting up slowly and putting a small smile on my face, so not to worry her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit tired, I guess, but at least the day's almost ever." I said before Ted patted my back, a little too hard in my opinion. "Ow." I said as I sent a glare in his direction as I looked in his eyes, seeing a mischievous in them.

"Are you sure you're okay, Len? You're face looks kind of funny." He said, a teasing tone his voice.

"But his face always looks funny." Teto chimed in, folding her arms as Rin scolded her with a call of her name. "Just speaking the truth; you can't call me out in that." The two girls then started their own conversation, probably forgetting Ted and I were even there. I sighed as I looked at them, leaning against my arm as my eyes shifted to Rin.

As I was, again, examining her features, I heard a shatter, like one of those from a phone's camera, and I looked over to see Ted pointing his phone at me. I raised an eyebrow at him as he leaned over, looking at his phone from an angle where I'd be able to see it. "Ted, what the hell." I whispered.

"I wonder if this is the start of something special." He said, showing me the picture of me; I looked as if I had seen something truly beautiful, and was gazing at it almost adoringly. "Seriously, when Nero told me, I thought he was playing, but I guess he wasn't."

I groaned loudly, slamming my head on the desk, making Ted chuckled as the girls looked up from Teto's mp3 before shaking their head. "Alright, yeah, it's a good song, Teto." Rin admitted, shaking her head. Teto nodded, looking victorious. "But there's something I don't get."

"What is it?" Teto said, taking the ear plug from Rin, and letting it hand over her ear. Rin looked like she was thinking really hard before opening her mouth and saying:

"I'm not sure if I'm supposed to hit it, or drop it…" the four of us were quiet for a moment before Teto and I started to die of laughter. I wasn't sure exactly what she was talking about, but the question itself was just so laughable. Ted just kind of face-palmed, sighing into his hand in an attempt to try and not laugh.

As the class came to an end, I groaned; I had done it again. I let Rin pass my barrier, dropping my playboy mentality and becoming this kind of geeky character. I'll need to… I'm not sure what I'll need to do, but I need to do it fast.

~~~Chapter End~~~

**I was not actually trying to make this chapter so long… it just happened? I'm not sure, but I hope you guys liked it. Oh, and how do you guys like the characters? It's only chapter three, and some just got introduced, but do you like them? Do you have a favorite? I don't know, maybe… I honestly very much like Ted's chapter as of late…**

**~Review Time!~**

**.violetmistress- Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked it! As for you review for chapter two, thanks for the feedback, but I'm not sure if you were done… it ended with an I?**

**.Kireina Yume-Thanks XD! I was really going for fluffy family moments! I actually thought that one was a fail Orz**

**.Guest-Updated! I hope you continue to read. **

**.xxPockystraw21xx-Haha, yeah! YOU GO WATCH YOUR KOREAN DRAMAS, GIRL! BE FREE!**

**.Guest-I updated it C: I hope that makes things better. Thanks for the review by the way.**

**.Guest-Thanks, I hope this story stays excellent for you! Happy readings!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank everyone who favorite and followed this story. I also appreciate all those who reviewed. **

**I own nothing but the plot.**

~~~Rinto's P.O.V~~~

I yawned as I leaned back into my seat, waiting for class to start. It was going to take a while since Mr. Pulley is always late. For a technology teacher, you'd think he could run a proper clock and make sure he wasn't late to a class. I looked over at Lenka, seeing her play with her mixer on her own laptop. Mr. Pulley let the students bring in laptops from home as long as they'll let him check out their browser history before they leave the class.

I can happily say that more than half the class is using the school's laptop instead of bringing them. I shook my head as I paused the music on my laptop before leaning into Lenka's, she was so distracted with her mixing her music she hadn't noticed me getting closer. I laughed when she jumped as I kissed her cheek, nearly letting out a small squeal in the form of my name, "Rinto!"

"Yes." I say casually as I sit back in my seat, watching her pull off her headphone, letting them sit around her shoulders as she pouts at me. "Sorry, did I scare you?" I asked, knowing full well I did, and chuckling as she attempts to glare at me. Her expressions are just really cute.

"I didn't find that funny."

"You never did. That's why it's really funny to me." You'd think she'd use to it by now; we've been dating for nearly two years. She pouts before crossing her arms and looking away from me. "Awe, Lenka, don't do that~" I whine playfully, wrapping my around her shoulders, making sure not to brake her headphones; if I brake these, I'll have to buy her another pair, and these are the third ones I had to buy her. I pull her close, my nose brushing against her cheek.

When she ignores me, closing her eyes and turning her head away from me more, I pout before nipping at her ear, and she yelps, her cheeks heating up. "Rinto, what—?"

I cut her off, whispering in her ear lowly, "I hope I didn't make you upset, Lenka, because if I did," I give a quick kiss to her earlobe, making her shudder before whisper, quite sexily if you asked me, "I would happily make it up to you." By this point, her face was completely red, and she stumbled on her words, looking at me as she tried to come up with a reply to that.

"I—y-y-you can't—w-we were— I-I-I was just—!" she mumbled before putting her hands on my chest, trying to push me away from her. "W-we're in class!" she bellows as I laugh at her, pulling back to wrapping my arms around my stomach as I laughed hysterically. See, what did I tell you? Her reactions are hilarious. "R-Rinto, that's not funny!" this time, I sighed as I try to calm down my laughter, kissing her cheek gently as I apologized.

"I'm sorry, honey, but sometimes, you're just too adorable _not_ to tease." I teased, watching her glare at me before sticking her tongue out at me. I run my thumb over her cheek before cupping her cheek and pulling her closer to me again as I leaned in, kissing her on the lips as an apology. She wasted no time in closing her eyes and kissing me back; she tries to be the dominated one, molding her lips to mine forcefully, and I bite back a laugh as my lips quickly, and quite easily, dominates hers. Look at her, trying to be all forceful and stuff; it's really cute.

"Um, not to ruin your moment or anything…" Gumo's voice reaches our ears, and Lenka pulls back with a red face and I turned to see Gumo coming into our isolated area in the corner of the class; everyone else on the other end of the class, talking about nothing. "But do I have something to tell you."

"Gossip?" I grimaced. I was never one for gossip, and neither was Gumo. He shook his head with a disgusted look as Lenka looked between the two of us, curiosity peaking on her face. "What then?"

"Len Kagane is targeting Rin." He says, a small frown on his face, but a bit of amusement is shown in his eyes as he sat in the seat next to me. I raise an eyebrow at him, and he goes into explaining. "He walked up to me and asks me a question about her, and I asked him if he was targeting her. He didn't say no."

"That doesn't mean he said yes either." I said, frowning at the thought of that boy playing around with Rin's feelings. "Are you absolutely sure he's targeting her?"

"Although I wasn't given an exact answer, his silence, not to mention his actions, speaks for itself." He said, bringing out a green laptop, putting in the code before getting online. "I mean, it is a bit suspicious that he would walk up to me, who he is obviously scared of, and ask me a question on my past with Rin."

"He asked that?" Lenka asked, shocked that the kid would actually ask something like that. "Len never seemed like that kind of kid."

Gumo and I looked questioningly at her, our eyebrows raised. "You know him personally?" I asked, frowning at her, thinking that by that she meant that he and her…

"Oh, Heavens; not like that!" she bellowed, sensing the meaning of my questioning. "Despite me being a year older than him, I used to babysit him as a kid." I physically relaxed, but still stayed on my toes. That kid was after my sister after all. "Though, I don't see any reason why Len would want to go after Rinny like that."

I shrugged, frowning as I looked over at the abandoned music I was listening to. The three of us were just sitting in silence for a moment. "I kinda want to see him try." Gumo said, breaking the silence while typing a message to someone, not really looking at either Lenka or me. I scoffed, and he retraced his steps after sending the message, finally looking at me. "I mean, c'mon, Rinto, wouldn't you like see how it'll all play out?"

"You mean with the possible outcome that my little sister could get her heart broken by a douchebag?" I questioned, the frown on my face intensifying as I all but send a glare his way. He chuckles, waving my glare off.

"You and I both know Rin's too smart to fall aimlessly into a playboy's tricks." He said, typing some more, "Besides, what if he actually falls for Rin? What would you say to that?"

"I'd say I've a man whore as an in-law." I turned back to my computer, searching up _YouTube_ for a music video or something to distract myself from this conversation.

"Can't you give the benefit of the doubt?" he said, looking at Lenka. "I think he's being too hard on the kid, right, Lenka?" and although music beats were blasting out her headphones, she nodded, looking at me with a pleading smile. I cursed slightly under my breath, knowing she was going make me agree to whatever Gumo, and whoever else was involved, had planned.

"Len isn't necessarily a bad guy, Rinto, he just doesn't make the greatest decision sometimes." She pleaded, putting a hand on my arm as a way to somewhat sooth me. "Could you at least give him a chance?"

I sighed, knowing that all this would probably be more trouble than it was worth, but decided to just go along with it, because I'm sure neither of them were going to let me intervene like I'd want. "Fine."

I just hope I don't regret it.

~~~Rin's P.O.V~~~

I hummed, walking to the piano room where Len would be waiting. The bell rang not too long ago, and I had just left Rinto's club room; I had to tell him I was staying after as well, that way, he won't leave me. Once I got to the door, I almost opened it right off the bat, but remembering what happened last time, I knocked, making sure I could be heard, giving him about thirty seconds, and opening the door, sighing in relief to only see Len, leaning against the grand piano sitting in the middle of the room.

"Oh, thank goodness, you're clothed." I sighed playfully, putting my hand on my chest as I walked over to him. He cracked a smile, rolling his eyes as he took a seat at the piano, patting the seat next to him before sending me a croaked smile. "What? No wise crack?"

"Sorry, no, I think you pulled all of them out of me the last time we saw each other." He played, shaking his head a bit as if he was ashamed of me or something. "And you know I live for those wise cracks; what will come of my life if I don't have those?"

"Oh, poor you." I teased as I sat next to him, looking at the piano, confused at the keys before looking over at the opened, yellow binder he had opened, seeing the sheet music to _Lacie_. "Hey, where's 'F' on this thing?" I asked, reading the notes before scanning my fingers across the keys. Len looked confused for a moment, but still pressed down on a key, making the piano sing. I nodded, and with one hand, played the notes of the measure with a treble clef on it.

"Hold on, you can read notes, but not play the piano?" he asked smartly, and I rolled my eyes before looking at him with a pout on my face.

"I play the _violin_, Numb Nuts," I said in a voice that screamed 'duh' before continuing. "They notes are basically the same, smart one." This time, he rolled his eyes, amusement rolling in his eyes.

"Thanks for that insulting lesson, Miss Kagamine. It hurt my heart; intensely." He said, placing a hand on his heart as if he had been shot, looking slightly offended as he shook his head. "And I thought you were the nice Kagamine."

"Well, you were wrong." I whispered as I bumped my shoulder to his before he laughed and returned the action. "But, seriously, I'm pretty nice when I'm trying to be."

"Are you trying to be?"

"Not in the slightly." I sang as he disappointingly shook his head at me. We continued this banner for a while before we actually started working on the piece. I practiced the vocals after Len had perfected his playing. After I was done singing, Len applauded me.

"Not only can she read music, she can actually sing folks!" he teased, talking in an announcer-like voice, putting his hands out as if he was presenting me to other people, "Rin Kagamine, everybody." I shoved him as he laughed, and I replied by sticking my tongue out at him. "You did sound very nice though."

I bowed playfully, "Well, don't I feel pleasantly honored; being complimented by _the _Len Kagane. I'll remember this day fondly."

He rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time that day, collecting sheet music from the stand on the piano, putting it nicely in his binder. "You know, sometimes, your sarcasm hurts."

I hummed, nodding my head a bit. "I try." I looked at the clock, biting my bottom lip a bit, not thinking we'd be done within an hour. Rinto wouldn't be getting out of his club until an hour and a half later. I watched Len as he wrapped a red scarf around neck before putting a pair of red, cozy earmuffs on his ears and I played with my fingers. He must have noticed something was wrong with me, because he tilted his head as he stood and started walking towards the door with me following.

"Hey, is something wrong?" he asked, and I shook my head, giving him a small smile before skipping next to him. I could always go to the gym, and watch Rinto in basketball, maybe even chat with a few members, I don't know, but I wouldn't want to burden Len with the problem I was having. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah; nothing's the matter." I said, starting to walk ahead of him, tossing my bag to one hand and swinging it at my side as I took each step. "I just have a lot of time to spare before my ride gets here." I said before I could stop myself, and my eyes widened before I face palmed myself. "I… didn't mean to say that out loud." I mumbled against my hand.

"Oh, well, if you don't have anywhere to go… um, how about hanging with me?" he said as we stopped in front of my locker. He looked away, using a hand to bring his scarf over his face, which I presume was getting a bit pink. I looked at him shocked before I realized I had unlocked my locker already.

"Um, well, what do you have in mind?" I asked shyly as I reached into my locker, getting a pink scarf and similar color earmuffs, putting my bag down by the bottom of the locker door, slowly wrapping my scarf around myself.

"Well, there's a café not too far from the school. It's an ideal place to sit and relax on a cold day like this." He said, still not looking at me, seemingly embarrassed—well, it's either that, or really excited. "We could hang out and, y'know, talk?"

I shook my head at the possibility that this might be a date, and answered slowly as I put my earmuffs on hesitantly, "Um, yeah… s-sure…" I turned to look at him, a small smile falling upon my lips, "Just… just let me tell my brother first." He nods, motioning his hands in a 'lead-the-way' kind of way. He followed me to the first floor gym room, seeing various girlfriends standing just inside the door; Lenka was there, calming leaning against the wall by the door.

She looked up at us, scanning Len and me before smiling. "Hello, Rin, Len; how are you doing?" she asked, pulling the earplug out of her ear, and turning down the music on her IPod. I smiled and waved, seeing Len nod respectfully from the corner of my eye as we stopped.

"Hey, Lenka." I said as I looked into the gym room, trying to see over the heads of the girls lining at the door. "Are they still in practice?" I asked, looking over to her with a small frown on my face. She nodded, a sympathetic look on her face.

"Sorry, Sweet Pea, they just started a practice game, and it's going on longer than they thought it would." My mouth formed an 'o' before I nodded. "Anything you need?"

"Oh, right." I said, smiling gently, "Len and I wanted to hang out with each other." I explained, "We were going to go to a café close to the school, and hang out." Lenka looked very amused for a moment before she nodded, rustling both Len and my hair.

"I'll be sure to tell Rinto, then." She said, "You two go have some fun." I nodded to her, sending her a thankful smile before grabbing Len's hand and leading him to the entrance.

We walked side by side, talking about a lot of other things. I hardly knew where one conversation started, and another ended. I honestly hadn't known Len was such a cool guy. It was really fun, it was like Len and I were best friends in another life because we automatically clicked.

"I hadn't realized the walk from the school was go long." Len complained, rubbing his arms with his hands, shrugging his shoulders so his scarf covered his ears. "It's too cold for this."

"I love this weather." I said, doing a small skip before looking over at Len. "Don't tell me you're actually cold." I whined, swinging my arms at my side. "We've been outside for at least fifteen minute!"

"Look, Rin, not everyone is a reptile like you; some people get cold sometime." I rolled my eyes.

"Ha, ha, aren't you clever." I said, crossing my arms. "How long did it take you to come up with that one? Three days?"

"Three days? Aren't you giving me too much credit?"

"A month seemed a bit mean." I smirked at him and he scoffed, rubbing his hands against each other. All teasing aside, I asked, concern in my tone, "Are you alright?"

"Just freezing my ass off, it's no big deal." He laughed, holding his own hands, hoping to get some warmth in them. "I had a little intolerance to the cold. I can't really stay warm during weather like this."

"That's why you don't like the winter?" he nodded, "Oh." I hummed before reaching for his hands, wrapping my small yet warm hands around his larger ones. He looked at me, shocked, before a small blush came on his already reddened cheeks. "I usually stay warm in the cold seasons," I took a step closer to him, my shoulder touching his shoulder. "I'm like a body warmer." I said excitedly.

"Um, yeah…" he said, moving one hand to put in his pocket, the other keeping my hand in his. I swung my now empty hand at my side. "Hey… are you this close with everyone?" Len asked not too long after and without thinking, I nodded my head. "Oh."

"Something wrong?" I asked as he looked up before pulling me to a door, opening it and letting me walk in first before following right after me.

"No, it's nothing." He said as we found a table close to the window. The waitress came and took our orders, I order a hot chocolate in a to-go cup, and Len order an espresso, also in a to-go cup, and a hot cinnamon roll. "So, Rin, let me about yourself." He asked after the waitress left.

"Well, I don't know who 'yourself' is, but I heard he's a real swell guy." I giggled as Len glared at me, but laughed it off. "Okay, I'm done; seriously this time."

"Finally, I thought I'd die if I heard another one of your awful attempts of making a joke." He sat back in his seat, draping an arm over the back of it, making me scoff and cross my arms.

"What are you talking about? I'm hilarious."

"Yeah, right, and I'm the queen of England."

"It's nice to meet you, milady—"

"—I thought you said you were done—"

"—Well, you got me started again—"

"—How mature of you." He said, leaning the table with his arm, looking as if he's won the little, kind of, debate we were having. I stuck my tongue out at him and looked away, the look on his face making me blush a bit. "Just farther proving my point." He said, leaning back again in his seat, laughing straight out. I had the urge to stick my tongue out at him again, but decide against it since it would just prove his point.

We continued to socialize with each other, laughing and joking, sharing sarcastic remarks and information about each other. Apparently, since birth, Len was musically talented; he also has an unhealthy obsession with bananas, and doesn't seem to think of himself as a shota.

"You're delusional." I said, rolling my eyes as the waitress finally came back with our order—after almost five minutes, but I didn't want to give the lady a bad day, so I said my thank you and let her go. I sipped my hot chocolate before reaching forward and stealing a piece of Len's cinnamon bun.

"Excuse me?" he said, raising an eyebrow as he pulled his cinnamon bun out of my reached, and I pouted.

"If you don't think you're a shota, you have to be delusional—I mean have you seen yourself?"

"Yes, and this drop-dead gorgeous, devilishly charming face does not scream shota." He said, caressing his face, admiring himself before taking a bite from his cinnamon bun. I scoffed, raising an eyebrow at him. "All this coming from a Lolita herself; how hypocritical."

I pretended to look offended, placing a hand on my chest and gasping loudly. "What- a Lolita! How dare you!?"

"I'm just speaking the truth here."

"That's just an opinion of yours."

"My opinion is truth."

"You've got that wrong!"

He rolled his eyes, drinking at his espresso. I followed him by sipping at my hot chocolate some more. I reached forward to take another piece of Len's cinnamon bun. He pulled it out of my reach before I could rip it. "Do you plan on stealing my entire cinnamon bun, or…"

I hummed before scooping up some more, and snatching a piece of the fluffy goodness. "It's how I show affection; you should be grateful."

"Oh, I think I'd rather you'd hate me then."

"No you don't"

"And why's that?"

"Cause then I'd steal all of them." I laughed as I put the piece in my mouth, watching him chuckle a bit, a half smile growing on his face as he took a sip of his espresso. We sat in a comfortable silence with small smiles on our face, enjoying each other's presence.

I opened my mouth to say something when a squeal from outside interrupted me. I looked to see a girl with dirty blond hair—it was a bit on the brown side actually—in a side ponytail with honey yellow eyes, the same color as Neru's. She was wearing our school uniform, but it seemed a bit… exposing, even in this kind of weather. She really shocked and excited before she made her way to the café doors.

"Oh my God, what the fuck…" I heard Len groan, putting his head in his hands, slumping over the table as the dirty blond ran over to us, throwing her arms around him somewhat lovingly. I rolled my eyes as she began to squeal, and I threw apologetic looks at the customers who looked over at her, annoyed with her behavior. Len sent me a distressed look, leaning over and putting his hand on the girl's face as she made it a point to press her make-up caked face against his, and I stifled a laugh at his misfortune.

"Oh, Lenny, I missed you so much!" she squealed, trying to move Len's hand off her face. "Did you miss me too!? Oh, of course you did! Awe, Lenny~!" I cringed as she continued to yell before releasing him, pulling a chair from another table to our, sitting very close to Len. I looked at the waitress that was serving Len and me as she raised her eyebrow, raising her pen and paper, silently asking 'Do I serve that too?' I silently laughed into my head before shaking my head to her, and she gladly went to serve someone else.

I wouldn't blame her.

"Okay, yeah, not to be rude and cut you off, but I'm kinda doing something that's not listening to you babble about your day." Len said, snatching his sleeve out of the girl's hand, resulting in her pouting, reaching for it again. "No really, leave."

"But Lenny; I want to spend time with you." She cooed, wrapping her arms around Len's shoulders and burying her face in his scarf. Len raised his hand as if he was weighing something, probably wanting to hit her, but looked at me instead, silently asking 'What the fuck?' I shook my head, rolling my eyes, sliding the napkin with his cinnamon bun on it over to me and ripping a piece off for me to eat.

"Nera, don't you think you should go to the bathroom and pretty-up—I mean, powder your nose?" Len asked, putting his espresso on the table to unwrap 'Nera's' arm from around him. "That would make me very happy." After he said that, I did the throw-up thing when I was sure neither of them were looking at me. She smiled happily, nodding her head before cupping his cheek.

"Anything to make you happy, Len." She said, trying to be seductive. Once she was out of our view, Len quickly snatched the cinnamon bun from me, glaring at me.

"I was being assaulted and you decided it was a good idea to steal my food?" he said, looking at the large cinnamon bun pitifully. I rolled my eyes. I don't see what he's complaining about, even that half of a cinnamon is more than he could fit in his hand.

"It was the perfect moment. You were distracted; my moment to strike was at hand."

"Speaking of moments to strike, we should get out of here before she gets back." He said, standing grabbing his espresso in on hand, pulling out his wallet in the other. I nod my head, putting on the earmuffs that I took off earlier, and grabbing my hot chocolate as he put a twenty on the table, grabs my hand, and heads outside laughing.

"So, who was that girl?" I asked as we made our way back to the school. We'd put some good distance between us and the café, I hardly doubt the girl noticed, but I really hope she was taking some time in the bathroom. Len sighed once the question left my lips, taking a huge gulp for the espresso that was probably lukewarm by now, breaking his cinnamon bun in half and offering me a piece. I happily took it as he started talking.

"That was Nera Akita, Neru's cousin or something."

"Any reason she acted all…"

"Like a fan girl?"

"I was going to say like an obsessed junky, but whatever." I shrugged, biting into the cinnamon bun as Len laughed, shaking his head a bit at me.

"You know, some of the things you say takes my breath away."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Definitely." He smiled a smile filled with mutual trust and understanding, and I returned the smile, bumping my shoulder to his, he returned the action before continuing to talk. "I used to date Nera." He stated, shuddering as he thought about the relationship. "I broke up with her before she got what she wanted, and it resulted into that."

"Ah, she wanted to elope in Vegas, but you wanted to get married on a beach in Mexico to a beautiful bride…" he stiffened a laugh, covering his lips with his espresso.

"Y'know, Rin, I'm sure we're going get along better than I thought we would." And I smiled.

~~~CHAPTER: END~~~


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so, I'm also changing up a few things in this chapter too, just like I did with chapter one. Hopefully, I didn't take out anything that anyone enjoyed in this chapter, and hopefully, I didn't add anything that someone would find distasteful. If I do, please review or pm me about it, so I don't make the same mistake, again. So, without farther ado, let us begin chapter three.**

**I don't own anything besides the plot, but I'm sure you guys **_**know **_**that by now.**

~~~Rin's P.O.V~~~

I sighed as I continued to walk down the hallways, not having any particular destination, but I figured if I was going to waste time on my lunch period, I might as well do it with something I do when I need to think.

Walk.

Miku and Teto have been practically begging me for the last month to stay away from Len. He doesn't really seem that bad to me… well, yeah, he has sexual intercourse in public places like school, but I'm sure some people are just into that! And he's probably one of those people! And I've only seen it once, so it's not that much of a problem for me! I know they're trying to protect, but I'm an independent, fifteen year old girl! If I needed their help with anything I'll ask them.

Besides, for the past month, Len's been nothing but a sweetie pie. It was awkward that first day, yes, but then we found a lot in common with each other, and the friendship kinda bloomed from there. Although, he does try to keep making advances on me, much to my discomfort, but he'd never actually try to push himself onto me, and that's really sweet to me.

"Rin!" I heard a voice call from behind me. I turned to see it was Len, and I smiled and waved at him, almost surprised to see him. I waited for him to meet up with me and once he did he started to ask questions. "Hey, what are you doing wondering the halls?"

"Lunch." I said, his lips formed an 'o' before he nodded his head. "What class are you in now?"

"Same." He laughed. "Where were you headed?"

"I wasn't really headed anywhere. I was just wondering the halls like you said." I said as I scratched the back of my head. He nodded his head slowly. "Why?"

"Oh, well, it looked like you were headed to the art room, and I wanted to know if I could tag along." I tilted my head before examining my surroundings, noting that I was, in fact, heading in the direction of the art room.

"Oh." I said as Len chuckled. I rolled my eyes playfully, but turned my back on him, making him stop laughing. "Well, I was going to the art room, apparently, would you like to tag along?" I turned a bit to see him nodding with a goofy smile on his face. Once he realized I was looking, he coughed into his fist, walking by my side, mumbling a quick 'yeah', making me giggle.

"So, how are things?" Len asked awkwardly, holding his hands behind his back, making me raise my eyebrow and look at him funny. "This; on this day, how's life, Rin?"

I scoffed, rolling my eyes before bumping him on the shoulder, "Okay, what's wrong with you?" he groaned, throwing his head back, causing me to giggle some more.

"Is it really that obvious?"

"You asked me how was my life going? You know you don't care about anyone but you."

"Wow, how not selfish I sound, thank you, Rin, for that. It makes me feel like I'm breathing sunshine."

"You don't breathe sunshine—and before you start, you don't walk it either."

"Killjoy." I laughed, shrugging an arm over his shoulder, pulling his head on my shoulder as we turned into the art building. Heading for Ms. Fujioka's near empty class. I take my arm from around him to open the door, but he stays slumped on my shoulder, walking behind me with his head on my shoulder.

"Hello, Ms. Fujioka." I said as we entered, mild shock on my face when I see her heading out with her bag.

"Oh, Rin, Len, I'm sorry, I need to head out for a meeting now." She said, an apologetic smile on her face as she stops to adjust her things in front of Len and me.

"Oh, so should we go?" I asked, a little disappointment of my face as my shoulders slump, making Len stand up straight.

"Oh, no, course not, Rin." She said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "I trust you; you're a good student. You can stay in here as long as you don't touch anything that's not yours." My eyes brightened.

"Really?!"

"Yes, just lock the door after me, and put that sign that says 'Ms. Fujioka is out' on the door window, and don't let anyone in. Once you're out, you're out, okay?" I nodded as she continued telling me the rules. "Now, I'm off. Now, Rin, I'm trusting you." She says as she opens the door, heading out, and I wave her 'bye' even after the door's closed.

I locked the door, and put the sign in the window like said, looking as Len plops himself into one of the tables. I take a seat next to him, placing my hand on his back. "You wanna talk about it, buddy?"

"…I don't need your pity." He says to my teasing tone, glaring at me as I fold my arms over the table like he does, and lean on them instead of burying my face in them, like Len. "Rin, I'm in an actual dilemma here!" he screamed, throwing his hands into the air before face desking rather harshly, and I jolt as I hear his forehead collides with the smooth surface of the table. He's gonna be feeling that later, ouch.

"Wanna tell me about it?" I asked, rubbing his back with my hand, watching as he shook his head at me. "Well, why not? You don't trust me?"

"You'll laugh at me."

"You can't be too sure about that; I might not." I offered, and he looks up, glares at me then sighs, seeming to consider my offer before sitting up, looking me seriously in the eyes.

"I want to get a girl something for Christmas." I blink at him a few times.

"Seriously?"

Yes, seriously." His cheeks took on a hue of pink as I squealed; pinching his adorable cheeks while screaming little tidbits about how cute he was currently being. He swatted my hands away in annoyance, his cheeks getting a hue or two deeper. "Stop that!" he growled, only making me giggle a bit.

"But you're being such a cute shota right now!" he glares at me.

"Lolita."

"Yaoi boy."

"Yaoi boy?" I nodded my head, and shook his head in confusion. "How?"

"Oh, come on; don't tell me you don't have a man crush on Ted."

"I don't have a man crush on Ted."

"Don't lie."

"I knew telling you would be a mistake." I rolled my eyes as he slumped back down, groaning into his arms. "Urg, never mind; just leave me here to wallow in my own self-pity."

"Okay, look, Len, I'm sorry, okay? I take it back; I wanna help." I said, shaking his shoulders as he continued to look sad. In an attempt to get him to make any other expression besides the one currently on his face, I laid my cheek on his head, nearly standing in my seat to do so. It was quiet of a moment before Len decided to speak.

"Rin…"

"… yes, Len?"

"Could you get your sorry excuse for a boob off the back of my neck?"

"Len, can I cut off this girly, shota ass ponytail off the back of your head?" he scoffed. "I rock flat chestiness by the way, you asshat."

"Pretty sure that's not a real curse word."

"Pretty sure I don't care." He chuckled as a smile came on my lips, "What's so funny?"

"You."

"Explain?"

"When I first met you, I thought you were going to be this nice, sweet, and quiet girl that never talked back and was polite to everyone."

"I am nice to everyone—!"

"Not Nera…" oh yeah, her…

"She's an exception…"

"Keep telling yourself that, sure."

"Wait, is the girl you want to buy the present for _that _girl?" I asked, a frown falling on my face as the image of Len giving _her _a present for Christmas crossed my mind, and I almost gagged. "If so, I'm totally not helping you with that."

"Rin, I don't know where you've lived to develop this sick, twisted mind that you have, but it's sick, and you really need some help." I giggled a bit as I moved down, putting my head on his shoulder while sitting back in my chair, snuggling my head into the crook of his neck. "So, since you know it's not Nera, do you think you'll be able to go to the mall with me Friday to scout for a gift?"

I nodded, "Sure, maybe I could buy something for someone too." For another moment, we sat in comfortable silence before I, without thinking, wrapped my arm around one of Len's. He stiffened for a second before relaxing into it, leaning on his hand against the table while I closed my eyes, enjoying the warmth from his body heat. "You know, for someone who can't stand the cold, you're really warm."

He hummed, "It's only because I'm inside; once I get outside, I'll be as cold as a winter day." I giggled before falling silent again, once again enjoying each other's presence. I opened my eyes to look at Len, seeing that his eyes were already on me, and our eyes connected and held each other.

Looking at Len's eyes from this close, his eyes were a dark blue with little silver specks in them, resembling the night sky, clear and beautiful. After staring at each other for about ten seconds, he blinked, causing me to blink not long after, and a blush came to my cheeks as I looked away from him. He captured my chin gently, tilting my head up to look back at him, and I was looking back into those beautiful blue orbs, one of my hands falling from arm, but the other holding on tightly to his sweater so it wouldn't.

My eyes tore away from his and scaled his face before falling on his lips, and I licked mine, they suddenly felt dry. The action didn't go unnoticed by Len, he eyes followed my tongue as it ran across my lips before his eyelids slowly fell, and he leaned closer to me. My eyes closed as well, and I grabbed the front of his shirt as his nose brushed against mine. I whispered his name quietly, almost just a brush of wind against his lips, most likely, and his hand moves up to cup the back of my head, gently threading his hand through my hair as his lips brush just the tiniest bit against my lips, so gently, in fact, it was almost as if I'd imagined it. I tugged at his shirt, basically telling him to hurry, and he chuckled at me, making me whimper impatiently as his other hand moves to the smalls of my back.

I pull him towards me again, tilting myself out of the my seat, pressing my lips against his, finally getting the satisfaction of having his lips on mine, I tilted my head a bit to the side, feeling a smile come on to Len's face before he continued to mold his lips into mine, his other hand moves my hand off the front of his shirt, and entangle his fingers with mine. Len pulled away, and I was left trailing after him, my eyes dazed as I tried to connect our lips again, causing Len to chuckle a bit before a small smile lands on his face as he leans his forehead against mine.

He lightly kissed my forehead then my nose. "Should I apologize?" he asked, and I laughed, shaking my head before kissing him on the cheek.

"I'd rather you didn't." I told him, releasing his sweater sleeve, reaching for his other hand and entangling our fingers together. I nuzzled my nose against the side of his neck, letting out a sigh of relief. We stayed in that position for a minute before the bell rang, and I sighed in irritation. "Stupid schooling schedules." I groaned, separating from Len, pouting as he chuckled a bit before kissing my forehead.

"It's alright; I still get to see you later." He said, nuzzling the side of my head, smiling against my hair. "So be patient, okay?"

"Whatever." I said, kissing his chin as the door knob twisted a few times before a key was jammed in the keyhole. Len and I stood, pushing in our chairs and then pushing them back in as Ms. Fujioka walked in, smiling and asking how our lunch was. It was then that I realized neither Len nor I have eaten at all.

Len told me his next class wasn't very far from mine, so he'd walk me. I smiled gently as our shoulders continued to brush against each other, and his fingers wrapped around mine and I lay my head on his shoulder. We made it to my class, and I stood just outside of the door for a moment, looking into Len's eyes before speaking.

"Hey, Len, are either of your parents an astronaut?" I asked, making him tilt his head slightly, shaking not long after.

"Why would they be astronauts?"

I took a deep breath, beckoning him closer, my lips lightly brushed his before I whispered, "Because I was sure they stole the stars and put them in your eyes." He backed up, a shocked look on his face before he started to laugh silently, putting his face in his hands, giving me a shaky 'thanks' before running off to his class.

Did I just… make him flustered?

…

_Win._

~~~Len's P.O.V~~~

"Okay, what's wrong with your face this time?" Nero said as he sat down in front of the piano next to me. "I've been hearing you were all cheery since lunch; actually seeing it is creeping me out." He said, pointing my face. I swat his hand away, placing my own hands on my cheeks, feeling the corners of my mouth pulled up into a smile. I hadn't even noticed my face was like this. "I'd ask if you got laid, but you're usually not this cheeky after."

"No reason, actually." I finally said, trying to flatten the corners of my lips, chuckling a little bit before trying to distract myself with the keys of the piano. "Today's just a good day… y'know, I'm living… and all." The smile came back on my lips before I could stop them. Just thinking about how eager Rin was to kiss me earlier was just… wow.

"Len, your face's creepy again." I pushed him away as the substitute teacher sat at the desk, reading a book. I looked around, only about half of the class is here, and the half that was here was goofing off more than usual. "Seriously, Len, what's going on with you?"

I glared at him, but there was actually no heat behind it. "I'm not telling you." He seemed a bit hurt by my comment, rolling his eyes while folding his arms over his shoulder.

"I'm your friend."

"A friend that'll make fun of me." Nero started making a face before moving his hand to his chest, most likely sitting on his heart in a way that said 'trust me'.

"You seem generally intrigued in this; I'm not going to make fun of you." He looked as if he was telling the truth, so I nodded to him, looking around to see if someone was listening in on his before smiling and leaning in when no one was.

I took a deep breath through my nose, "Rin kissed me." I said, trying to keep my face straight as butterflies started to flutter in my stomach, and I had the urge to breakdance down the hallways. Nero blinked a couple of times before a smile tugged his lips.

"Is that it?" I nodded, "Is that so?" he asked, and I nodded again. "I'm happy for you, guy." He leaned back against his chair, kicking his legs out, his arms behind his head as if he was pleased with himself.

"Are making fun of me—?"

"—No, no, don't think of it like that. I said I wouldn't make fun of you, didn't I?" I nodded slowly, watching as he looked over at me with a small smile on his face. "I just wanted to know when was the last time you got this excited over a kiss from a girl?" I opened my mouth to answer him when I finally noticed what was going on. I groaned, holding my face in my hands in embarrassment. I'd gotten all giddy just because Rin kissed me. "I warned you. Ted warned you. Gumo warned you, but your sense of pride is your downfall; you poor, out-of-business playboy, you."

"Shut up."

"To be honest, you don't seem all that upset about it." He said, seriousness laced in his voice, making me look at him, seeing a small smile on his face. "I'm glad." I raised an eyebrow at him, telling him to explain himself. "Well, I'm all for the whole 'do-whatever-you-want-to-make-you-happy' rule, but it was actually starting to get a little unhealthy. Ted and I were beginning to worry about you."

I scratched the back of my head, not really saying anything about the statement. I mean, I knew Ted didn't like it when I play with whoever, whenever, but I didn't know he was _worried _about _me, _per say. "I didn't mean to worry you guys." I saw him smile out of the corner of my eye.

"We know you didn't." he patted my shoulder, shaking me side to side a bit before a mischievous smile creeped on his face. "So, what was it like?"

"What was what—oh, the kiss." I said blushing, the butterflies springing back to life as Nero nodded his head. "Well, it was a kiss."

"Obviously, it was a kiss, but _how_ was it?"

"It was… nice… well—"

"It was amazing wasn't it?" he smirked as my cheeks took on a color of red. Yes, in a sense, the kiss was amazing. Even though there was no tongue or anything, it was… the sensation of have her lips against mine, her lips pressed against mine in the gentlest way, yet was enough to knock me on my back three times.

"Well, I wouldn't say—it's not like it was—it was… yeah, it was." I said, pushing him off me as he laughed, saying I was acting like a little schoolgirl. I laughed along with him, feeling lighter than I ever remembered being. We spent the rest of the period talking about our bad 'schoolgirl crushes' on girls, occasionally making fun of each other. Once the bell rang, we exited the class talking about our plans for Christmas. "So, you're taking her out a day after Christmas?" I asked as we headed for the stairs.

He nodded. "I figured she'd want to spend Christmas with her family; it'd be wrong of me to just be like, 'I got tickets to that amusement park downtown, I want you to spend a family holiday with some guy who you may or may not like.' It just seems like an asshole thing to do." He shrugged his shoulders. "What about you? Any plans for the holiday?"

"Well, my parents were invited to a holiday party by some friends from high school. It starts at about six, so we were going to go to that after regular eating, and present opening."

"Regular eating; what is that even?" he said, not noticing he was copying his beloved Neru, making me roll my eyes. I was about to explain when he cut me off, maybe thinking the question was rhetorical. "So, you don't have anything planned for Rin?" I blushed, looking around to make sure no one heard him; he was talking pretty loudly.

I hushed him harshly and he laughed as we stopped in front of my locker. "Can you be any louder." I whispered, watching him lean against the locker next to me with a smug look on his face. "Anyways, I do. I was going to take her out to eat on the thirtieth. You know, take her somewhere nice."

"Somewhere nice? Oh man, you do have it bad! How is it that you didn't notice until now?"

"Shut up." I squeaked quietly, shaking my lock out of the hole and putting my music binder in nicely so the sticker Rin put on it was face up. He laughed some more before stopping to think of something.

"Wait, why're you taking her out on the thirtieth?" he said, counting on his fingers. "It's like five days away from Christmas."

"Mental math not your thing?"

"I find it better to see my problem." I nodded, closing the locker before seeing the familiar reddish head walking pass us to the classroom. Fine, forget you too, Ted, better not be asking me for no more favors.

"Anyways, to answer your question, I didn't want her to be expecting me to get her a present for Christmas."

"And why's that?"

"… I may or may not have invited her to the mall to help me shop of a gift for her."

"…That's so undeniably cheesy that it might actually be sweet."

"I'm just hoping she goes for it… I was… hoping to ask her to…"

"To…?"

"To be my girlfriend." I said quietly, hoping that Nero didn't actually hear me, but groaned quietly when he sent me one of those 'aren't-you-the-cutest' looks. I closed my locker, jumping in shock when I saw Gumo leaning against the locker, going totally unseen with the door in the way.

"See you in class, Len, this looks like private biz." Nero said, sending a small salute to both Gumo and I before heading off to class. I glared as he left, leaving me here to face this alone.

I was silence for a moment, my heart going up my throat as he folded his arms standing straight instead of slumping against the locker. I swallowed the lungs I damn near coughed up before straining to talk. "H-how much… d-did you hear?"

"Enough to know you're losing." He grinned. I looked at the ground in front of my shoes, scratching the back of my head before sighing, gripping my bang tightly in my hand.

"I'd say I already lost…" I mumbled, defeated, knowing that I couldn't hide the truth when all of the proof was already in the pudding. "I mean, it all happened before I knew it… I hadn't even realized she'd become so important to me until it was too later." I explained, and Gumo nodded, agreeing with me, having already known the experience himself. The grin left his face to be replaced with a serious look.

"You know, now you'll have to be responsible for your actions from now on, right?" I nodded, "Good, take care of her, Kagane." I nodded again, watching him nod once and make his way through the halls, silently thanking him for his (somewhat) blessings. After walking and entering class, I spotted Miku, and almost ran over to her and hugged the living everything out of her.

It was because of her that I decided to chase after Rin.

It was because of her that Rin became somewhat of my best friend.

It was because of her that I was feeling these butterflies in my stomach each time I thought about Rin, saw Rin, and heard Rin.

And I was so grateful to her that I could die.

~~~CHAPTER: END~~~


End file.
